Stop Me!
by CandyBaek
Summary: "Luhan, jadi kau selama ini.."/"S-sehun hentikan aku! jika nanti aku meminta, memohon atau bahkan mengemis padamu jangan pernah menolongku!". Hunhan. Warn: GS! for Hunhan Indonesia event
1. Chapter 1

**Stop Me!**

Chapter 1

.

Laki-laki itu memiliki hobi berolah raga. Taman dengan banyak pepohonan, serta berlari pada jembatan diatas sungai yang mengalir tenang membuatnya betah berlama-lama melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yang tentu saja menyehatkan tubuh itu. Badannya yang tinggi dibalutkan dengan hoodie berwarna abu-abu, celana training, serta sepatu sport putih, tak lupa dengan earphone yang terpasang apik pada telinga kanan dan kirinya itu selalu setia menemani kegiatannya.

Jam hitam yang ia kenakan ditangan kirinya ia angkat, sekedar untuk mengecek sudah berapa lama ia berolahraga. Karena bagaimanapun ia harus bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Baru satu langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, ponselnya berdering.

'Sehun! kau dimana. Aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu bodoh. Cepat kemari!', kata seseorang disebrang telepon.

"Tidak usah berteriak, aku juga sudah mau pulang. Tunggu aku oke", jawab laki-laki itu –Sehun- sambil mematikan panggilan. Baru satu langkah lagi ia langkahkan kakinya kedepan, tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda menabrak bahu kirinya kencang dari arah belakang. Membuatnya hampir jatuh tersungkur kedepan. Oh sial, ini bahkan masih pagi dan ia sudah tertabrak sepeda. Konyol. Sehun seratus persen yakin kalau kini pasti bahunya berubah warna menjadi merah lalu lama-lama menjadi biru. Sedangkan wanita pemilik sepeda tadi segera menghentikan sepedanya panik.

"Yak! Kau itu bisa naik sepeda atau tidak?!"

"Uh oh maaf. Maafkan aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?", wanita itu berlari menghampiri Sehun. Untuk sekedar mengecek bahwa dia tidak terlalu keterlaluan karena sudah menabrak seseorang. Dirinya terlalu panik, seragam sekolah yang dipakainya sekarang bahkan terlihat sedikit kusut. Dan juga rambut panjangnya yang terkuncir dibelakang kini tak lagi serapi tadi.

"Tentu saja ia!", Sungguh Sehun tidak ingin memarahi seorang wanita seperti ini sebetulnya. Tapi ia tidak berbohong kalau bahunya benar-benar terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti ia habis dihantam dengan batu yang bertubi-tubi. Oke ini berlebihan.

"Hei aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Dan lagi aku sudah berteriak agar kau minggir. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan. Lain kali jika ingin bertelepon ria dengan kekasihmu jangan ditengah jalan seperti ini! Mengganggu orang lewat, kau tau?!", wanita dengan seragam sekolah itu segera berlari menuju sepedanya kembali tanpa mau memperpanjang perdebatan diantara mereka.

"Apa? Kekasih? Hei hei tunggu!", Oh tolong katakan pada Sehun bahwa telinganya sedang dalam kondisi error. Apa katanya? Kekasih? Siapa yang dimaksud kekasi—ahh jadi wanita itu mengira kalau tadi ia sedang bertelpon dengan kekasihnya? Hah, Sehun membuang nafas kasar.

Sudahlah, ia juga harus pulang untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Kai –temannya- sudah menunggunya dirumah. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia menginjak sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Dan benar saja. Sehun memungut benda persegi panjang itu. Ah ternyata itu name tag wanita tadi yang terjatuh. Oh apa dia berasal dari China, kenapa namanya 'Xi Luhan'?

.

.

"Ini obatnya"

"Terima kasih ahjussi", jawab Sehun sambil berjalan keluar dari apotek untuk membeli obat penghilang nyeri dan penyembuh memar. Ia tertabrak tadi pagi, tapi kenapa baru sekarang rasa sakitnya benar-benar terasa. Sehun berjalan santai sambil memegangi bahu kirinya, kantong plastik ditangan kirinya ikut terangkat untuk melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang.

Pukul 8 tepat ternyata.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan mengerti, kenapa orang-orang selalu beranggapan bahwa 'dunia ini sempit'. Luhan yang baru saja mendapat panggilan dari eommanya segera mematikan ponselnya. Tepat di hadapannya kini sudah berdiri laki-laki yang tadi pagi sudah menjadi korban tabrak larinya. Oh Tuhan, apa orang itu menguntitnya? Pikir Luhan. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu baru saja keluar dari apotek samping mini market sekarang tempatya berdiri.

Sehun yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapan Luhan baru menyadari kehadiran wanita itu. Sehun berfikir sejenak. Seperti ada yang harus dilakukannya. Ah iya! Name tag. Baru saja Sehun menarik nafasnya untuk memanggil Luhan, tapi wanita itu sudah berbalik dan berlari menghindarinya.

"Hei Hei tunggu! Xi Luhan!", Sehun mengejarnya, tapi Luhan bertambah kencang. Topi pada hoodie merah yang Luhan pakai, ia naikkan. Karena demi apapun berlari di malam itu sangatlah dingin. Rok seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan sangatlah mengganggu, membuatnya tidak bisa berlarian lebih cepat lagi karena kalau itu ia lakukan, bisa-bisa ahjussi-ahjussi yang berada di kedai pinggir jalan ikut mengejarnya juga karena melihat paha mulusnya.

Tapi alih-alih membahas ahjussi-ahjussi yang berada di kedai pinggir jalan, Luhan menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, memastikan apakah laki-laki tadi masih setia mengejarnya.

Haish, sial! Bahkan dia semakin dekat. Rutuk Luhan.

"Berhenti mengejarku! Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Tidak usah berlebihan untuk meminta ganti rugi atau apapun padaku!", Luhan berteriak sambil berlari. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini ia menengokkan kepalanya lagi ke depan dan menambah kecepatan. Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau-kalau ahjussi-ahjussi yang berada di kedai pinggir jalan akan sungguhan mengerjarnya.

Mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan, yang demi apapun Sehun tak mengerti. Ia memelankan kecepatan berlarinya dan kemudian berhenti. Dasar wanita aneh! maki Sehun dalam hati. Jika Sehun tak salah dengar, ganti rugi katanya?! Apanya yang ganti ya Tuhan, bahkan Sehun masih waras untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya tertabrak sebuah sepeda.

Lelah mengumpat dalam hati akhirnya Sehun berbalik arah menuju rumahnya. Name tag yang masih digenggamnya rasanya ingin sekali Sehun banting ke tanah, lalu ia injak, kemudian ia lempar ke jalan raya agar terlindas mobil dan hancur. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun tertawa. Tapi daripada seperti itu, lebih baik lagi jika itu ia simpan, sampai pemiliknya sendiri menyadari dan akan mengemis meminta dikembalikan.

.

.

Luhan sampai pada apartementnya. Dengan segera ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Lelah juga berlarian di malam hari. Untung saja tidak ada satupun ahjussi-ahjussi yang mengikutinya. Pertama-tama hoodie merahnya ia buka. Menampilkan seragam sekolahnya yang utuh yang belum sempat ia ganti. Sambil berdiri di depan cermin, ia meniliti. Seperti ada yang kurang dari penampilannya. Tapi apa? Luhan terdiam sejenak, meneliti ulang penampilannya. Astaga name tag! Kenapa tidak ada? Dimana dia meletakkannya. Dimana ia menyimpannya. Dimana ia –menjatuhkannya. Sedetik kemudian Luhan menepuk jidat mulusnya telak. Pasti terjatuh saat ia tadi pagi bertabrak dengan seseorang. Luhan memutar kembali kejadian hari ini. Saat jatuh,laki-laki itu yang memungutnya, makanya ia berteriak pada Luhan untuk berhenti. Dan tadi saat didepan mini market, ya Tuhan. Bahkan Luhan baru menyadari kalau laki-laki tadi bahkan berteriak memanggil namanya yang padahal mereka belum berkenalan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dia melihat name tagnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Katakan selamat tinggal pada harga dirinya, karena jika di ibaratkan, Luhan terlihat sama seperti sedang menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

07.00 AM

Satu jam sudah Sehun berolah raga. Kini Sehun sedang duduk dikursi sebuah taman, sambil tangan kanannya memegang sebuah botol air mineral. Keringat yang dihasilkannya membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Oh andai banyak wanita yang berkeliaran disini, pasti Sehun sudah habis oleh kemodusan wanita-wanita jaman sekarang yang Sehun bilang seperti cabai. Baru saja tangannya ia angkat untuk meminum kembali air mineralnya, sebuah tangan sudah terjulur dihadapannya.

"Kembalikan name tag ku", Ah si wanita aneh ternyata. Seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa, Sehun kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk meminum air mineralnya.

"Cepat. Ku bilang kembalikan name tag ku. Aku tau kau yang menemukannya kemarin.", Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei wanita aneh. Kenapa kau tidak lari karena mengira aku akan meminta ganti rugi padamu huh? Pergi lah sebelum aku akan benar-benar meminta ganti rugi", Sehun menyindir.

Luhan tediam, bibirnya tidak sadar sudah maju 2 sentimeter kedepan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang seribu persen tidak gatal.

"Itu.. Itu.. aku.. aku minta maaf!", Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak pada mata Sehun.

"Hei, lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku bahwa sebenarnya tujuanmu untuk mengembalikan ini, bukan untuk meminta ganti rug—"

"Kau sudah berlari duluan sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya", Luhan terdiam.

"Makanya lain kali jangan bertelepon ria dengan kekasihmu dipinggir jalan!", Sehun berdiri. Mengambil tangan Luhan digenggamannya, kemudian menaruh name tag itu disana. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Hah itukan ucapanku. Bibirnya lagi-lagi mencebik lucu.

.

.

03.15 PM.

Tepat di pertigaan jalan keluar dari kompleks sekolahnya, Sehun selalu berpaspasan dengan murid dari sekolah lain yang bergerombol. Sehun tidak yakin sekolah mana dan dimana letaknya. Tapi selama 3 tahun Sehun memulai sekolahnya disana, ia tak pernah memperdulikan bahwa mereka itu siswa/siswi dari sekolah mana, sekalipun sekolah mereka bertetangga Sehun tak pernah peduli. Bukan hal penting, pikirnya. Tapi setelah diteliti dengan sangat teliti, sepertinya seragam itu sangat Sehun kenal. Seperti.. seperti.. seperti seragam.. Luhan!

Oh apa Luhan ternyata bersekolah didekat sekolahnya? Apa kira-kira Luhan sudah pulang? Karena terlalu penasaran, Sehun mencoba melewati jalan yang tadi dilalui murid-murid itu. Dan benar saja, beberapa meter Sehun berjalan ia menemukan sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ia arahkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut bangunan mencari seseorang. Tapi sayangnya ini sudah terlalu sepi. Dengan frustasi Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk kembali pulang.

2 langkah sudah, dan Sehun berhenti. Jika telinganya tidak salah dengar, ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang marah.

'Kenapa diam saja hah! Bawa buku ini dan kerjakan tugas kami! Kau harus membawanya besok karena besok ibu guru Cha akan meminta dikumpulkan. Dengar tidak?!", sehun berjalan kesumber suara. Semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Tidak mau. Gunakan otak dan tanganmu untuk mengerjakannya sendiri", Sehun memicingkan mata, bahwa yang ia lihat dihadapannya terdapat 4 orang siswi dengan 2 orang berhadapan, dengan 2 nya lagi memegang lengan salah satunya. Persis seperti adegan pembullyan yang ia tonton dalam sinetron-sinetron korea. Terlihat buku yang berada dilantai yang ia yakini pasti habis dilempar oleh salah satunya. Ya Tuhan, Sehun tertawa tidak percaya. Bahkan sudah jaman seperti ini masih terjadi pembullyan? Kolot sekali.

Mendengar pertikaian semakin panas, Sehun melihat salah satu siswi memegang botol plastik yang didalamnya terdapat air berwarna hijau. Sehun tidak yakin apa itu tapi siswi itu semakin dekat untuk segera menyiram kelawannya. Sehun segera berlari untuk menghentikan.

"Hei berhenti!", baru sedetik setelah Sehun berucap. Air itu sudah terlanjur jatuh dengan bebasnya membasahi pakaian dan wajah anak itu. Dan ya Tuhan. Bukankah itu.. bukahkah itu..

"Luhan?", tanya Sehun lirih.

3 orang lainnya saling bertatapan heran. Ketangkap basah sedang membully seseorang menurutmu apa yang lebih baik dilakukan selain menginsyaratkan yang lainnya untuk segera berlari sebelum dilaporkan.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sehun yang masih sibuk membersihkan rambut panjang Luhan yang basah. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Sehun untuk membersihkan keadaan Luhan yang kotor, berhubung rumah Sehun yang lebih dekat daripada apartemen Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya mengiyakan saja.

Sementara Luhan masih berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, Sehun mencari-cari pakaian yang sekiranya pas untuk Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sehun terkejut melihat bahwa Luhan masih memakai pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Kenapa masih memakai seragammu? Ini. pakai ini", Sehun memberikan kaus bergaris lengan pendek miliknya yang sudah sangat sangat sangat kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan keluar. Ternyata kaus yang Sehun berikan pas. 'aku hebat juga dalam memilih ukuran badannya' tawa Sehun dalam hati. Rok seragamnya masih Luhan kenakan, karena ia pikir itu masih lebih bersih dibandingkan atasannya seragamnya.

Lima menit sudah dan keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara dari keduanya.

"Terima kasih", itu suara pertama Luhan. Wajahnya tertunduk malu karena merasa tertangkap bahwa dirinya adalah korban pembullyan.

"Sudah berapa lama?", Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. "Sejak kapan kau diperlakukan seperti itu Luhan?", Sehun ulangi.

"Sepertinya.. sejak lahir aku sudah diperlakukan seperti itu"

Kini Sehun yang terdiam. Apa maksudnya sejak lahir? Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk bertanya kembali, tapi suara berisik mulai terdengar dari lantai bawah. Oh tidak, Sehun yakin pasti itu kedua orang tua nya yang baru pulang bekerja.

'KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU TERLEBIH DAHULU. APA SEPERTI ITU CARA SEORANG ISTRI BERSIKAP", suara laki-laki terdengar.

'AKU SUDAH BERKALI-KALI MENGATAKANNYA PADAMU. KAU SAJA YANG TERLALU SIBUK DENGAN URUSANMU!", kini berganti suara seorang wanita terdengar.

Luhan termangu. A-apa itu? Suara siapa disana. Mereka berada dilantai atas tapi kenapa suaranya sampai kamar ini. Masih sibuk bertanya dalam hati, Sebuah headset terpasang ditelinga kirinya, sedang satu psasang yang lain berada di telinga kanan Sehun. Alunan lagu yang melow mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. Ketahuan sekali bahwa laki-laki ini sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pikir Luhan.

"Kau tau lagu ini? ini favoritku. Beribu-ribu kali aku mendengarnya, rasanya baru sekali aku memutarnya. Hehehe", Sehun tertawa canggung. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggkuan saja kepalanya.

"Hei, sebenarnya kita belum berkenalan. Apa kau tidak mau tau namaku?", tanya Sehun percaya diri.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting untukku tau", Luhan menjawab enteng. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah. Hai siapa namamu?", tanya Luhan menjulurkan tangan. Agar terlihat resmi saja menurutnya. Sehun tersenyum. Oh barusan ia melihat wanita dihadapannya tertawa. Sehun pikir Luhan tidak tau bagaimana caranya tersenyum, tapi ternyata Sehun salah.

"Oh Sehun", tangannya ikut terjulur menerima tangan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun.. Oh Sehun.. Oh Sehun..", Luhan mengulang-ulang namanya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala, maksudnya ingin menghafal nama Sehun mungkin.

"Um, kurasa aku tidak perlu lagi menyebutkan namaku kan?"

"Beritahu aku. Aku sudah lupa", ledek Sehun.

"Kau ini. Aku Luhan! Xi Luhan!", bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Saat lagu yang diputarnya habis. Suara berisik kedua orang tua Sehun masih terdengar. Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya kau mendengar ini.", Sehun memasang wajah menyesal. Sungguh orang tuanya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa. Kenapa mereka hanya bisa marah, berteriak, dan bertengkar?! Maki Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sungguh, terlihat sekali menahan malu. Apa Sehun selalu mendengar ini setiap hari? Apa orang tua Sehun selalu seperti itu?

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun", Luhan memegang tangan Sehun, bermaksud menenangkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan merasa tubuhnya kambuh. Pandangan matanya mengabur berkunang-kunang, perutnya mual, kepalanya pening. Sakit sekali, dan lagi tubuhnya bergetar. Luhan mengangkat tangannya melihat jam tangannya sudah pukul berapa ini, tapi Luhan lupa bahwa tadi pagi ia lupa membawanya. Lalu kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya mengitari ruangan mencari jam dinding, tapi pandangannya semakin mengabur. Kini ia sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin.

"Han, Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengguncangkan bahunya. Luhan memegang kepalanya panik. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita berambut panjang itu.

"S-sehun, jam berapa ini?", Sehun bingung, bukannya menjawab kenapa Luhan malah bertanya jam berapa ini.

"Sudah jam berapa ini Sehun?!" Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya. Sehun kemudian segera melihat arah jam dindingnya.

"Sekarang jam 7. Ada apa? Apa kau lapar?", tanya Sehun.

"Aku harus pulang", Luhan berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir peningnya. Ia segera menuju ke meja belajar Sehun untuk mngambil tas baru satu langkah ia sudah tersandung kaki ranjang tempat tidur Sehun. Jalannya saja sempoyongan. Sehun segera menahan Luhan.

"Mereka sedang bertengkar Luhan. Aku yakin mereka tepat didepan pintu masuk. Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu disini sedikit lebih lama?"

Luhan menutup matanya frustasi. Oh tidak. Ia harus pulang sekarang. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus pulang. Sekarang! Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah tak tentu arah. Luhan sudah mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin didepan Sehun. Tapi tidak satu detik pun Sehun tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?", Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun yang akan mendarat di bahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa".

Ini sudah menit ke lima belas dan belum ada tanda-tanda orang tua Sehun berhenti berdebat. Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak peduli.

"Maaf Sehun. Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang", tanpa mendapat persetujuan Sehun, Luhan segera berjalan cepat keluar dengan sangat terburu-buru, terlihat sekali karena Luhan sampai melakukan –memutar knop pintu berkali-kali- untuk bisa membuka pintu. Beruntung sekali karena tepat Luhan berada didepan tangga, orang tua Sehun sudah selesai dalam kegiatan adu mulutnya.

.

.

.

10 menit berlari Luhan sampai didepan apartementnya. Berkali-kali ia menekan password pintunya tapi tak kunjung terbuka.

"Haish, cepat buka pintunya bodoh!", maki Luhan sambil memencet asal tombol tersebut karena kesal. Dua kali lagi mencoba dan akhirnya ia berhasil.

Luhan langsung meletakkan asal tas ranselnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, yang lagi-lagi kakinya tersandung oleh tali tas ranselnya sendiri.

"Punya mata atau tidak?! Minggir!", Luhan menendang kencang ranselnya, mengabaikan bahwa benda itu sebenarnya tak bernyawa.

Sampai dikamarnya, Luhan segera menuju lemarinya. Ia tersenyum mendapati apa yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa butir pil obat.

.

.

.

Ini akhir pekan, biasanya tak pernah sekalipun Luhan mau berepot-repot untuk berolah raga pagi. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan dipagi hari. Sebuah jaket serta celana training dan sepatu sport sudah cukup, pikir Luhan.

Sepanjang ia berlari, Luhan kembali teringat saat tempo hari ia berada dirumah Sehun. Demi apapun Luhan masih sangat ingat bagaimana hebatnya orang tua Sehun bertengkar. Bahkan saat ia dan Sehun mengobrol saja, ia seperti mendengar suara benda pecah. Tapi Luhan segera mengabaikan karena itu privasi mereka, menurutnya. Omong-omong pertengkaran mereka, Luhan juga masih mengingat wajah Sehun yang seketika menjadi murung. Seperti sudah biassa bahwa lagi-lagi kedua orang tuanya pulang dan berdebat panjang.

Ia pikir diluar sana begitu banyak keluarga-keluarga harmonis seperti yang Luhan idamkan. Karena Luhan melihat teman-teman sekolahnya begitu sempurna, tidak seperti dirinya.

Satu jam sudah. Cepat sekali, menurut Luhan. Ia sudah lelah, sepertinya pulang ke apatement lebih baik, daripada beristirahat ditaman.

"Luhan!", seperti Luhan kenal suara itu. Ia menengok kebelakang. Itu Sehun.

"Oh hai Sehun"

"Tumben sekali. Aku tidak tau kalau kau suka berolah raga pagi",

"Memang tidak, tapi hari ini ingin saja", Mereka jalan bersebelahan. Luhan melihat Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. Ya Tuhan, lihat keringatnya. Rambutnya saja sampai lepek karena begitu basahnya. Luhan pikir, Sehun berolah raga atau apa. Kenapa sangat berkeringat seperti itu. Bahkan keringat Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sehun. Tapi semakin dilihat kenapa Sehun semakin –uhm–seksi.

"Luhan! mau atau tidak?", Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Huh? Ya aku mau", dalam hati Luhan, apanya yang mau? Memangnya tadi Sehun bertanya apa?

Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan, beberapa meter dan mereka sampai pada kedai makanan. Aah tadi Sehun mengajak sarapan bersama rupanya.

Lima menit menunggu, makanan mereka sudah siap diatas meja. Luhan yang pada dasarnya memang suka makan, segera menerjang terlebih dahulu sumpitnya. Sehun bahkan heran, apa Luhan sebegitu laparnya? Apa dua hari kemarin Luhan tidak makan? Diam-diam Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

"Hei aku tidak akan mengambil makananmu. Pelan-pelan saja", Sehun mengingatkan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

Ini sudah porsi ketiganya Luhan menambah. Sedangkan milik Sehun saja yang pertama masih belum habis.

"Hei makan mu banyak, tapi aku heran kenapa tubuhmu kurus sekali", tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya hanya bertanya asal. Luhan terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Yaa berhubung ini gratis, kenapa tidak?", Luhan tertawa canggung.

"Dan lagi matamu memerah, apa kau bergadang semalaman?",

"Ya, semalam panas sekali. Sampai-sampai aku baru bisa tidur jam dua pagi", yang tentu saja bohong. Ini sudah mendekati musim dingin, dan hawa sudah mulai terasa dingin.

Sehun menepiskan saja jawaban Luhan yang menurutnya tidak logis, entahlah.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Sehun terlalu malas pulang kerumah. Terlalu berisik pasti. Bukannya tidur, bisa-bisa ia malah stress nanti. Sehun baru menyadari kenapa angin malam begitu dingin?! Pikirnya. Sambil berjalan tak tau kemana, secara ridak sadar dirinya memikirkan Luhan. Wanita aneh itu, jika dilihat-lihat cantik sekali sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah pada Luhan. Sehun mengingat betul saat dengan panik Luhan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Kenapa tubuhnya sampai bergetar begitu? Apa dia demam? tapi kelihatannya justru suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin saat itu Sehun menyentuhnya. Saat memakai pakaian sekolah pun tubuhnya tercetak jelas pasti dibalik pakaiannya itu tubuhnya kurus sekali. Apa ia jarang makan dirumah, jadi saat Sehun mengajaknya makan dia terlihat sangat antusias. Tapi tidak mungkin. Atau.. Luhan mengalami penyiksaan akibat pembullyan itu, sehingga tubuhnya seperti itu. Oh itu lebih tidak mungkin. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran Sehun terus berdebat dengan hatinya. Pandangannya tertunduk kearah kakinya yang sedang berjalan, sampai saat kepalanya ia dongakkan, ia tercengang. Siapa disana? Seperti Sehun kenal.

Ada tiga orang wanita. Salah satu wanita yang rambutnya tergerai bebas dipunggungnya Sehun hapal benar dia siapa. Sedang apa Luhan disana malam-malam begini? Ia seperti menerima sebuah bingkisan dari kedua temannya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menghampirinya.

"Luhan", yang dipanggil menengok dan reflex menurunkan sebuah bingkisan ditangannya disamping tubuhnya. Tanpa Sehun ketahui Luhan menggenggam erat bingkisan tersebut.

 **-To Be Continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

Ada tiga orang wanita. Salah satu wanita yang rambutnya tergerai bebas dipunggungnya Sehun hapal benar dia siapa. Sedang apa Luhan disana malam-malam begini? Ia seperti menerima sebuah bingkisan dari kedua temannya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menghampirinya.

"Luhan", yang dipanggil menengok dan reflex menurunkan sebuah bingkisan ditangannya disamping tubuhnya. Tanpa Sehun ketahui Luhan menggenggam erat bingkisan tersebut.

.

.

 **Stop Me!**

Tidak ada yang tahu ini sudah berapa menit lamanya Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan. Padahal jika ditelusuri dengan baik jarak antara tempat mereka sekarang berada dengan apartement Luhan tidak terlalu jauh. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan duluan diantara keduanya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Luhan mendesah frustasi, akhirnya ia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Entahlah", kemudian setelahnya Sehun menyengir lebar, sambil menggarukkan pipinya. "Hanya mencari udara segar. Yaah kau tahu sendiri rumahku sedikit –uhm- ramai".

Aaah Luhan menggangguk-angguk mengerti. Ya ampun bukankah besok Sehun harus bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah? Bagaimana bisa Sehun berkeliaran seperti ini hanya karena—

"Orang tua ku bertengkar lagi", kini terdengar desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Sungguh, Luhan merasa iba sekali. Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu betapa hebatnya kedua orang tua Sehun jika sudah beradu mulut. Luhan hanya menyaksikannya sekali memang, tapi dilihat dari saat itu saja Luhan sudah bisa menebak.

Tangan mulus Luhan yang tertutupi jaket, ia angkat. Sekedar untuk menepuk bahu kekar Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak sekekar kelihatannya.

"Hei, kau bisa kapan saja main ke apartementku jika disana memang sedikit berisik", Sungguh Luhan tulus saat mengatakan itu. Mungkin jika Luhan jadi Sehun, ia tak akan mau repot-repot untuk betah berlama-lama tinggal disana, pikirnya.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu..", sedetik kemudian Sehun menarik cepat ponsel yang sedang Luhan pegang. "Kita harus bertukar nomor", Sehun mengembalikan ponsel Luhan setelah ia menghubungi nomornya sendiri dengan nomor Luhan, menambahkan dalam daftar kontak, lalu ia beri nama 'si wanita aneh'.

"Oh Sehun yang tampan, huh? Ugh ini benar-benar buruk, ku pikir aku bermasalah dengan mataku, sehingga aku salah membaca. Jadi tadi itu kau menulis nama kontakmu dengan nama apa?", kini wajah Luhan sama seriusnya seperti wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai eksklusif seorang artis.

Luhan masih setia menunggu jawaban Sehun dengan wajah yang sungguh, membuat Sehun sangat gemas dan ingin segera mencium habis saja pipi Luhan.

"Pfft. Tidak, kau tidak salah membaca. Ya, aku memang menamai nomorku dengan nama 'Oh Sehun yang tampan'", dan kemudian tangannya yang panjang segera mencegah Luhan, yang Sehun yakini pasti berniat untuk mengganti nama kontak yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Berlebihan.

Lima menit membuat sedikit kerusuhan dijalan, membuat Luhan menerima kekalahan dari sedikit perdebatannya dengan si lelaki narsis di sebelahnya. Oh sungguh ia berjanji setelah ini akan menghapus nomor itu dari ponselnya. Um ya kalau dirinya tidak lupa.

"Apartementku sudah dekat. Bye!", terlihat sekali Luhan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya tanda ia merasa kesal. Wanita aneh itu kenapa makin menggemaskan saja, Sehun tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

Jam tangan di tangannya menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Luhan. Bahkan sekolah saja sudah hampir sepi. Melihat dua orang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah itu, Sehun memanggilnya.

"Hei apa kau mengenal Luhan? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi, jadi apa kau tahu ia sudah pulang atau belum?", alih-alih menjawab, kedua wanita itu justru saling pandang, dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Xi Luhan maksudmu? Memang kau siapanya?", salah satu wanita bertanya.

"Aku temannya"

"Oh apa kau bercanda? ku fikir Luhan itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman", salah satunya lagi menjawab. Senyum mengejek tidak pernah tertinggal diwajah mereka. Sungguh jika mereka bukan wanita, Sehun sudah meninju masing-masing pipi mulus mereka dikanan dan kirinya.

Dan saat Sehun kembali mengarahkan matanya pada setiap sudut sekolah, Luhan disana, sedang berjalan keluar menuju gerbang. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya, yang sedkit basah?

"Oh, Sehun? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?", Luhan masih saja sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Mengajakmu pulang bersama, tentu saja", mereka mulai jalan beriringan.

Luhan hanya menggangguk saja, tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang melayangkan tatapan curiga.

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu?", Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada rambutnya. Mencoba menganalisa maksud dari ucapan Sehun. Kemudian tangannya langsung turun menjauhi rambutnya.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya mereka melakukan apa?"

"Serius Luhan. Kenapa kau tidak melaporkan mereka?"

"Melaporkan apa? Sudahlah Sehun, ini bukan hal besar untuk dilapor—"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan melaporkannya sendiri pada gurumu!", kemudian Sehun berjalan cepat mendahului Luhan. Rasanya Sehun sangat ingin pindah ke sekolah Luhan saat ini juga agar kejadian pembullyan kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Memangnya apa yang mereka ancam pada Luhan, berani-beraninya!

"Sehun tunggu! Tidak perlu seserius itu. Hei ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak apa-apa oke", Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melibatkan Sehun dalam hal apapun.

"Kau yang kenapa Luhan?! Mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu, kenapa kau terus menutupinya!", kini alis Luhan sudah bertautan. Sehun membentaknya. Ulang, Sehun membentaknya.

"Jadi kenapa jika mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu?! dan lagi ini urusanku. Bukan urusanmu!", Luhan tak kalah emosi. Kini Luhan yang berlari mendahului Sehun. Sungguh Sehun benar-benar menambah buruk moodnya hari ini.

.

.

Ini sudah semingu setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka saat itu. Tidak ada perkembangan signifikan memang, Sehun masih setia untuk mengajak Luhan pulang sekolah bersama. Sesekali mereka mampir ke kedai dipinggir jalan sekedar untuk mengisi perut, dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan makan Luhan dengan porsi banyak itu. Sejauh yang Sehun ketahui, ternyata Luhan itu tipe orang pelupa. Ya Tuhan bahkan umurnya saja belum mencapai dua puluh.

Dua hari yang lalu contohnya, jika Sehun tidak mengingatkannya perihal ponselnya yang tertinggal saat mereka berada di kedai, mungkin saat ini Luhan sudah kehilangan ponselnya. Atau yang lebih parah, hari ini saat sudah menit kelima Sehun menunggu Luhan di luar sekolahnya seperti biasa, sedikit terkejut, Sehun tidak mendapati ransel milik Luhan. Ia pikir Luhan sengaja atau apa, tapi setelah ditanya, bahkan Luhan sendiri tak menyadari bahwa ia tidak bersama dengan ranselnya. Oh bersyukurlah pada Sehun yang sudah menjemputnya.

"Aku baru tahu, kau ini selain aneh tapi pelupa juga"

"Hei aku baru melupakan tasku sekali saja, tapi kau sudah berbicara seolah aku melupakan tas ku setiap hari. Dan lagi, aku tidak aneh!", sungguh bibirnya itu, kenapa terlihat sangat lucu dimata Sehun setiap ia memajukannya beberapa senti.

"Oke oke aku minta maaf", keduanya terdiam. "Luhan"

"Apa?"

"Paman menyuruhku mengunjunginya karena beberapa tahun terakhir aku selalu menolak ikut jika orang tua ku sedang pergi kesana", jelas Sehun singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Ikutlah, ku pikir jika aku hanya seorang diri itu sangatlah membosankan"

Luhan menimang sebentar.

"Um maaf, kurasa lebih baik jika aku tidak ikut", mencoba menutupi raut kecewanya, tapi itu malah terlihat gagal dimata Luhan.

"Kau bisa mengajak temanmu yang lain bukan? Ku rasa mengajak teman dekat jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan jika kau mengajakku", Luhan mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku hanya mau jika yang ikut adalah kau. Dan lagi kau kan juga temanku", ah ya 'teman'. Ingatkan kata itu selalu untuk Luhan.

"Memang kapan akan berangkat?"

"Saat akhir pekan ini. Yang berarti lusa. Yaa paling-paling hanya dua hari satu malam", Sehun sambil membentuk angka dua di jarinya, kemudian satu. "Hei bibiku itu selalu membuat makanan banyak dan enak jika sedang ada tamu, ku beri tahu, kau tidak akan menyesal jika sudah disana", Sehun masih mencoba membujuk.

Luhan terlihat menimang kembali. _Lihatlah, kubilang apa, jika sudah menyangkut makanan Luhan pasti mau._ Tawanya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu Luhan mencoba berpikir ulang akan keputusannya, tapi melihat betapa inginnya Sehun untuk Luhan ikut, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Mana ada teman yang tega melihat temannya sedih.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjemputku didepan apartementku, dan harus mengantarkanku pulang kembali dengan selamat di depan apartementku juga. Dan ingat, kau harus memberiku makan lima kali sehari. Bagaimana?"

"Siap puteri!", Sehun memberi hormat layaknya sebuah tentara pada presidennya. Luhan tertawa menang.

.

.

Ini masih pukul lima pagi dan Sehun sudah membanjiri ponselnya dengan pesan-pesan yang sungguh, sangat-sangat tidak penting.

'Luhan banguuuuuun!'

'Apa kau sudah memasukkan jaketmu? Karena jika malam, disana dingin'

'Jangan lupa sarapan dahulu, agar perjalanan kita menyenangkan. Atau kita bisa sarapan bersama diluar, bagaimana?'

'Hei wanita aneh, kenapa belum membalas juga? Sepuluh menit lagi aku sudah akan berdiri di depan apartementmu', Satu pesan ini membuat Luhan hampir saja terjungkal dari kasurnya. Ya Tuhan, Sehun tidak pernah memberi tahunya apa-apa tentang jam keberangkatan mereka. Tanpa berdebat panjang lebar dengan batinnya, Luhan segera berlari mengambil handuk dan kekamar mandi.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau tertidur dikamar mandi. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri karena kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa kita akan berangkat pukul l-i-m-a", jarinya terangkat menunjukkan lima. Dan tak lupa menyebutkannya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tahu", jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat", jawab Luhan yang langsung mendahului Sehun menaiki mobilnya. Dasar seenaknya.

Enam jam perjalanan dan akhirnya keduanya sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Dan oh lihat, siapa yang benar-benar tidak tahu diri disini. Setelah enam jam lamanya perjalanan mereka, yang Luhan habiskan hanya dengan melelapkan diri, dan membuat Sehun mati kebosanan –karena ditinggal menyetir sendirian, kini wanita itu malah sibuk berfoto-foto ria menikmati keindahan suasana pegunungan daerah tempat tinggal paman dan bibi Sehun itu.

Omong-omong soal Sehun, laki-laki itu sedikit mendengus di awal, namun pada akhirnya ia malah betah berlama-lama dalam mobilnya, untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya –Luhan yang sedang berselca ria-. Tangannya yang pegal-pegal ia rentangkan, kemudian ia arahkan menuju saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya, membuka menu dan menyentuh aplikasi kamera.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun kembali menaruh ponselnya diatas jok samping kemudi asal. Toh Luhan juga tidak akan menaiki mobilnya lagi. Smirk tipis terlihat dibibir kecil laki-laki tersebut. Diam-diam Sehun menyalakan kembali mobilnya, melajukan mobil tersebut dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan acara berselca rianya.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun mulai bergerak, panik. Sehun menurunkan kaca samping kemudinya kemudian-

"RUMAH PAMANKU MASIH HARUS KEDALAM LAGI. MASIH BEBERAPA METER DIDEPAN. IKUTI SAJA YA. KU PIKIR KAU PERLU SEDIKIT OLAHRAGA. TIDAK USAH TERBURU-BURU. SAMPAI BERTEMU DISANA, DAN SEMANGAT~"

Setelah melambaikan tangan keluar jendela, kini hanya terdengar gelak tawa puas Sehun. Sambil memperhatikan Luhan dari kaca spion, tawa laki-laki itu tidak pernah berhenti. Dasar tidak sopan.

"TUNGGU SAMPAI AKU MENCUKUR HABIS RAMBUT DI KEPALAMU ITU SEHUN! AARRGH!", _oh dasar Sehun sialan. Menyebalkan. Kurang ajar. Tidak sopan._ Dan lain sebagainya. Sambil berlari mengejar mobil Sehun, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk anak itu.

Lima menit berlari, mobil yang Sehun kendarai berhenti. Oh akhirnya, kini Luhan mulai memelankan laju larinya, dan mulai berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kearah Sehun yang masih sibuk tertawa sambil tangannya memegangi perutnya.

"Oh tuan puteri sudah sampai~ apa ku bilang, tidak jauh ka—AKH! Hei kenapa menginjak kakiku?"

"OH SEHUN KAU PIKIR ITU LUCU HUH!"

Dan setelahnya hanya ada pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun yang tentu saja akan dimenangkan oleh pihak wanita.

.

.

Sehun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya bahwa paman dan bibinya akan memasakkan banyak makanan jika mereka kedapatan tamu dirumah mereka. Dan benar saja, seingatnya disini hanya ada Luhan sebagai tamunya. Bahkan Luhan sempat beberapa kali menghitung berapa jumlah orang yang ada dimeja makan. Hanya ada empat. Dirinya, Sehun, paman dan yang terakhir bibi.

"Sehun apa ada tamu lain dirumah ini selain aku?", bisiknya pelan pada Sehun. Sehun yang pada dasarnya sedang asik makan hanya menggeleng saja.

"Kenapa? Apa kurang makanannya?", yang tentu saja langsung dibalas gelengan cepat dari kepala Luhan.

Beruntungnya. Kalau setiap hari diberi makanan banyak seperti ini Luhan akan betah berlama-lama tinggal dengan paman dan bibi Sehun. Omong-omong mereka terlihat masih muda ternyata, salahkan Luhan saja dan khayalan kolotnya itu karena ia berpikir bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama orang-orang tua yang hanya bisanya merepotkan saja. Dan lagi, paman dan bibi Sehun itu ramahnya bukan main. Mereka seperti sudah menganggap Luhan seperti anaknya saja. Sehun sampai iri dibuatnya, karena mereka bahkan lebih memperhatikan Luhan dibanding dirinya. Well, karena Luhan wanita –mungkin.

Sehun, paman serta bibinya sudah lima menit lebih dahulu menghabiskan makan siangnya. Paman dan bibi Sehun malah sudah pergi dari meja makan –untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya katanya. Sementara Luhan masih asik menikmati makanan yang masih berada di atas meja.

"Ah kenyangnya"

"Kupikir kau akan menghabiskan juga piringnya",

"Ya, aku bahkan berfikir untuk memakan gelasnya juga", sinis Luhan sambil menendang kursi Sehun.

"Cepat habiskan. Setelah ini kita akan membantu pamanku berkebun. Aku akan menunggu diluar", Sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar protesan Luhan.

 _Apa katanya tadi, berkebun? Jadi mereka jauh-jauh datang kemari dengan menempuh perjalanan enam jam hanya untuk berkebun? Anak itu benar-benar, yang benar saja!_ pikir Luhan. Tapi berhubung perutnya sudah dipuasi dengan wejangan-wejangan yang disediakan, mau tidak mau dirinya pasrah saja. Anggap saja bentuk sopan santun.

Selama dikebun, Luhan benar-benar membantu. Ya, membantu seadanya. Ulangi, seadanya. Sehun didepannya dan paman Sehun yang berada lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka, sibuk memetik lobak hasil panen. Sedangkan Luhan hanya berdiri didepan Sehun. Sibuk mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dan Sehun dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia pungut dekat sana. Benar-benar membantu bukan?

"Kau bisa membantuku mencabut ini? Kupikir ini terlalu sulit", ucap Sehun meminta bantuan. Dan Luhan yang akhirnya mengangguk meskipun ragu. Sehun tidak lemah oke, hanya saja seperti pepatah bilang bahwa mengerjakan bersama akan lebih mudah dibandingkan sendirian. Dan benar! Beberapa lobak berhasil mereka cabut. Tapi karena terlalu keras, Luhan harus rela dirinya jatuh kebelakang dan membuat bajunya benar-benar kotor. Ugh, sial.

"Pffftt", Sehun sibuk menahan tawanya dan Luhan sibuk memajukan bibirnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu Oh Sehun?", tanya Luhan sambil mencoba berdiri dari posisinya.

"T-tidak tidak. Pffftt", Oh benar-benar. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sekarang. Luhan mulai mendelik tajam kearah Sehun. Dan yang ditatap langsung memasang wajah datar. Oke cukup.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka hingga dua jam kedepan, tidak terasa sore sudah datang rupanya. Luhan beberapa kali terjatuh karena beberapa lobak yang sulit dicabut, membuatnya harus lagi-lagi menambah tingkat kekotoran baju dan celana yang dipakainya. Oh setelah ini Luhan berjanji tidak akan mau memakai baju itu lagi. Nodanya pasti akan susah hilang. Dan Luhan akan meminta Sehun untuk membelikannya baju baru. Lihat saja nanti. Luhan mendumel saja sepanjang perjalanan. Yaah tidak seratus persen mendumel memang, karena nanti Sehun bilang akan membelikannya bubble tea yang sangat banyak sesampainya di Seoul. Lumayan juga, pikir Luhan.

Lima menit setelahnya, mereka sampai. Tidak tidak, Luhan sampai lebih dahulu daripada Sehun. Tentu saja, karena Luhan membawa tangan kosong sedangkan Sehun membawa keranjang besar hasil panen lobak tadi. Benar-benar tidak ber-pe-ri-ke-ma-nu-si-a-an. Salahkan saja Sehun yang selalu menggoda Luhan, padahal tadi Luhan sudah mau berbaik hati membantu Sehun membawa keranjangnya.

"Oh kalian sudah pulang? Astaga apa yang kau lakukan disana Luhan? Bajumu— cepat, cepat kau harus mandi dan menggantinya dengan yang bersih", astaga walaupun masih muda tapi cerewetnya seperti yang sudah tua saja.

"I-iya bi", Luhan segera bergegas kekamar mandi.

"Ah ya, Sehun tadi siang Baekhyun kemari, sudah sejak kemarin ia pulang dari Amerika sebenarnya. Katanya ia mengadakan pesta kecil dirumahnya, untuk merayakan kelulusan katanya. Ajaklah Luhan, pasti tidak apa-apa", jelas bibi Sehun senang.

"Benarkah? Aku pasti akan datang", katanya tak kalah senang. Sudah lama Sehun tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun si wanita paling cerewet sedunia, kalau Sehun menyebutnya. Tingkahnya konyol dan banyak omong. Ia sudah pulang kesini ternyata. Ah jadi tidak sabar. Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Mau yaa"

"Tidak"

"Kumohon, hanya sebentar saja aku janji. Yaa? Kau sangat cantik jika berkata iya", Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Aegyomu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu, tahu? Rasanya perutku ingin muntah", kata Luhan sinis sambil bersedekap dada. Sedangkan Sehun langsung berwajah datar, dan kehabisan ide.

"Aku akan membelikanmu bubble tea"

"Itu kan memang sudah"

"Ya sudah, aku akan membelikannya lebih banyak"

"Nanti aku kenyang, tidak mau", baru saja Luhan melangkah ingin menuju kamarnya namun..

"Aku akan meminta bibi membawakan makanan yang banyak untukmu untuk nanti jika kita ke Seoul", kaki langkah Luhan seketika berhenti dan berbalik kembali.

"Oke", mendengar nama makanan bibi Sehun, membuat bibir Luhan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Rupanya sudah jatuh cinta ia pada masakan lezat bibi Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum menang. Dasar sama saja. Well, sebenarnya Sehun hanya mengajak Luhan untuk datang bersamanya saat pesta Baekhyun –sahabatnya- nanti. Tapi berhubung Luhan lelah dan tidak kenal siapa itu Baekhyun, jelas saja ia tidak mau ikut. Tapi pendirian tetaplah pendirian, yang bisa goyah kapan saja. Apalagi sudah diiming-imingi makanan, mana bisa Luhan menolak.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh tepat dan mobil Sehun sampai pada pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Sudah ramai rupanya. Semoga ia tidak telat, pikir Sehun. Luhan mulai gugup, untung saja Luhan membawa gaun sederhananya yang sebenarnya itu pemberian ibunya saat ulangtahunnya tahun kemarin. Bahkan Luhan sendiri terkejut karena ia ternyata sempat-sempatnya menyelipkan pakaian itu kedalama tasnya. Yaa mengingat bahwa Luhan mengambil asal baju-bajunya yang akan ia bawa, namanya juga Luhan. Tapi bersyukur, karena ketidaksengajaannya membawa untung juga.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo turun", Sehun yang sudah siap membuka pintu dengan tidak gentlenya mengajak Luhan turun. Seharusnya kan laki-laki yang membukakan pintunya untuk wanita, oke lupakan karena Sehun terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. Ralat, terlalu gugup yang benar. Atau mungkin keduanya. Ya itulah intinya.

Pesta sudah dimulai rupanya. Mereka berdua melangkah semakin dalam, tapi belum terlihat tanda-tanda si yang mengadakan pesta.

"Sehun! Ya Tuhan. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh", itu Baekhyun, yang saat ini sedang memeluk Sehun. Erat. "Oh aku tidak percaya bahwa kau bisa berubah tampan seperti sekarang. Lihat lihat bahkan sekarang kau jauh lebih tinggi, mau mengalahkan yifan huh?", mereka sibuk tertawa dan saling melemparkan ejekan-ejekan konyol yang sama sekali tidak bermutu.

"Aku lebih tidak percaya bahwa kau masih saja jelek dan cerewet juga pendek. Maniak belajar, dan boleh ku tahu sudah sepanjang apa gelarmu sekarang Nyonya?", Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil terus tertawa, takut-takut kelepasan mungkin bahwa ia akan mulai mengakak bersama sahabat dulu nya ini.

Sehun hanya bercanda untuk kalimat bahwa Baekhyun jelek, faktanya hari ini justru ia sangat cantik. Gaun merah menyala yang sangat pas untuk tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar seperti puteri sungguhan malam ini.

Luhan memperhatikan. _Asik sekali_ , pikirnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat Baekhyun itu manis. Apalagi pribadinya yang sepertinya memang mudah dekat dengan siapa saja membuatnya mudah diterima oleh siapapun. Tidak seperti dirinya. Luhan mulai membanding-bandingkan. Ia melangkah mundur, berjalan-jalan saja sepertinya lebih baik. Mencicipi makanan apalagi. Sambil meneteng segelas minuman yang Luhan tidak tau namanya apa dan rasanya benar-benar aneh. Rumah Baekhyun luas sekali. Hampir sama luasnya dengan milik Sehun. Apa mereka benar-benar sahabat. Apa mereka benar-benar teman. Sudah berama lama mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu yang sekilas muncul dalam otak Luhan.

Sehun yang masih asik mengobrol ria dengan Baekhyun mengintip sekilas kegiatan Luhan, tidak mungkin ia lupa bahwa dirinya telah membawa Luhan kesini kan. Ternyata Luhan sedang asik mencicipi hidangan yang ada. Biarkan saja ia menikmati sepuasnya, pikir Sehun. Daripada Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta pulang pada ibunya, lebih baik Luhan dibiarkan saja menikmati pestanya bukan.

Oh Sehun itu badannya saja yang tinggi, tapi rasa pekanya tidak ada tingginya sama sekali. Mana ada yang namanya 'menikmati pesta' sementara dipesta itu kau hanya sendirian saja. Dan lagi tidak ada yang Luhan kenal disini. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa.

Luhan bosan, ini sudah tiga puluh menit dan Sehun masih menelantarkannya. _Sebenarnya siapa tadi yang merengek minta ditemani. Dan sekarang, siapa juga yang menelantarkan. Lihat saja nanti kau Oh Sehun!_ kesal Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan melirik sekali lagi kearah Sehun, dan astaga apa itu. Baekhyun menciumnya? Bukan bukan, Sehun mencium Baekhyun? haish seseorang disana harap minggir! Geram Luhan bertambah kesal.

Oke habis sudah kesabaran Luhan. Luhan segera berjalan kearah Sehun, sedikit menghentakkan kaki. Matanya menatap tajam pada satu objek, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin pulang", tidak peduli disana sedang ada Baekhyun, Luhan tetap meminta pulang.

"Hei kenapa? Bukankah kita baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Baru sampai apanya! Kau saja yang tidak lihat waktu._

"Menurutmu kenapa?! Aku tunggu dimobil saja kalau begitu", nadanya masih dingin. Wajahnya masih datar. Kini Sehun mengerti. Luhan mengambek, dan pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Sehun saat ini adalah, kenapa Luhan mengambek?

"Tidak apa-apa, jika ingin pulang. Pacarmu kan sedang mengambek, kau harus menyusulnya. Dia lucu sekali omong-omong", Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, aku akan mengirimi mu email besok. Well, dia bukan pacarku omong-omong"

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu. Cepatlah, dia menunggu", kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong bahu Sehun untuk segera keluar.

"Oke sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

"Kau fikir memang kenapa?", Luhan sinis.

"Bicaralah yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti Luhan. Jadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak ingin pulang?"

"Aku hanya mengantuk", jawab Luhan seadanya. Yang kemudian langsung memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Padahal kau tahu bahwa aku dan Baekhyun sudah lama tidak bertemu"

Mata Luhan terbuka kembali. Benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan.

"Kau masih ingin membahasnya? Putar balik saja mobilnya kalau begitu. Dan turunkan aku disini", Luhan memandang lekat Sehun. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berharap ia bisa lebih sabar menghadapi Luhan yang sedang merajuk.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf oke", akhirnya Sehun mengalah, meski ia masih tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanya.

.

.

.

Hujan di pertengahan bulan kini tiba. Membasahi jalanan ibu kota, tak terkecuali pelosok-pelosoknya sekalipun. Untung saja mereka sudah pulang saat hujan mulai turun.

Kini sesampainya dirumah paman dan bibi Sehun, baik Sehun maupun Luhan berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Lagipula ini memang sudah malam, sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

Luhan yang sudah ingin menaiki ranjang merasa ada yang aneh. Bukan dengan ranjangnya. Tapi dengan dirinya. Ia merasa gelisah, perutnya tiba-tba menjadi mual. Dan lagi tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

 _Oh tidak kumohon jangan lagi._

Tapi sebelum bertambah parah, Luhan segera bergegas kearah ransel yang dibawanya. Tangannya sudah semakin dalam ia masukkan, tapi benda itu tak kunjung ia temukan.

 _Oke tetap tenang Luhan._

Kini satu persatu isi ranselnya ia keluarkan semua. Membuka semua resleting yang ada, bahkan hingga membuka parasut yang ada dibagian bawah ransel. Tapi tidak juga ada. Jadi kemana? Seingat Luhan, ia sudah mengeluarkan dari lemarinya. Ya.. benar..

Sudah.. ia.. keluarkan.. dari.. lemarinya.. Tunggu!

Astaga bodohnya. Luhan memang sudah mengeluarkannya dari lemari, tapi ia lupa memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ini semua karena tadi pagi ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyusul Sehun diluar.

Luhan menepuk keningnya panik. Arggh sial!

Bagaimana ini? haruskah ia pulang sekarang? Tapi ini sedang hujan, deras. Dan lagi sudah jam segini, pasti ia sudah akan tertinggal bus ke Seoul keberangkatan terakhir. Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang-orang tua. Telapak tangannya ia genggam karena terus bergetar. Berkali-kali Luhan memasuki kamar mandi berniat untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di perutnya, tapi tak kunjung juga keluar. Oh kini kepalanya ikut-ikutan pening. Tangan Luhan kini ikut serta memegangi kepalanya.

Kini Luhan sudah berada kembali di atas kasurnya, ia tengkurapkan tubuhnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya mencengkram kain seprai dengan erat, ia sedikit berteriak yang tentu saja teriakannya teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Kini ia mencoba telentang, masih mencengkram seprai atau selimut yang ada di dekatnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia lelah. Luhan pun bangkit, berencana pergi menghampiri Sehun dan memintanya pulang sekarang. Tapi belum sampai Luhan pada pintu kamarnya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu masuk –tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Menyadari ada yang salah dengan Luhan, Sehun pun segera menghampirinya.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?", tangannya sudah tergeletak manis dikedua bahu Luhan, pasalnya lihatlah Luhan sekarang. Rambutnya yang panjang sudah terlihat acak dan kusut. Sisi kaus sebelah kanannya saja agak melorot kebawah menampilkan bahunya yang putih dan tentu saja mulus. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah Luhan yang terus saja sejak tadi menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri, belum lagi wajahnya yang pucat dan.. sehun merasa bahu Luhan bergetar.

"Kita pulang sekarang Sehun. Harus"

"A-apa?", Sehun dengar, hanya saja ia hanya memastikan. "Luhan, apa kau sakit?", kini tangannya ia arahkan ke kening Luhan dan menyingkirkan beberapa poni rambut disana. Dan nyatanya kulit Luhan dingin sekali. Tapi sebetulnya panas. Ya, panas dingin yang benar.

"Kau harus beristirahat Luha-"

"Sehun ayo kita pulang"

"Kenapa?", kini Luhan gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Aku.. aku.. hanya.. pokoknya aku ingin pulang!"

"Tapi diluar sedang hujan deras Luhan, kita pulang besok oke"

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku bisa pulang sendiri", Luhan menghampiri tas ranselnya yang tadi sempat acak-acakan, dan kini mulai merapikannya kembali.

Sehun yang masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kini segera menghampiri Luhan. Menahan tangannya untuk merapikan barang-baran tersebut.

"Luhan.." kini suaranya terdengar sangat lembut. "Baik baik, kita akan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali oke, tapi tidak sekarang. Terlalu berbahaya menyetir saat cuaca sedang seperti ini, kumohon hanya sampai besok pagi", dan akhirnya Luhan mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Ini sudah tepat pukul satu lewat tiga puluh menit. Dan Luhan masih saja berteriak dibawah bantalnya. Mungkin jika kau memegang bantal yang Luhan pakai, bantal itu pasti sudah basah akibat terkena banyak air liur Luhan. Sudah tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Luhan mondar mandir sembari memegangi perut terkadang juga kepalanya. Bibirnya sudah ia gigit mencoba untuk mengurangi sakitnya. Rasanya kalau Luhan bisa, kepalanya ia ingin lepaskan saja, lalu ia akan pakai kembali setelah sakitnya hilang. Hah mana mungkin.

Kini sudah pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh menit. Sebaiknya ia bersiap merapikan barang-barangnya, dan mulai berganti pakaian. Sama sekali tidak terbesit dikepala Luhan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya saat hari masih gelap seperti ini. Jadi intinya, malam ini Luhan sama sekali tidak tidur.

Luhan sudah siap pada barangnya, ia hanya memakai jaket tebal, dengan rambut diikat, celana pendek, dan sepatu. Selesai. Kini dengan langkah gontai sambil terus memegangi kepalanya, Luhan sudah sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun.

Sehun yang masih berada dialam mimpi benar-benar tidak menyangka Luhan akan benar-benar menagih janjinya untuk berangkat saat pagi buta.

Sepuluh menit dan mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Sehun. Jangan tanya apakah Sehun sudah mandi atau belum, karena jawabannya sudah pasti belum. Luhan sudah diam saja sejak mereka menaiki mobil tadi, wajahnya yang pucat membuat Sehun yang tadinya ingin memarahinya menjadi seribu persen berubah pikiran. Ia lebih memilih diam saja, dan membiarkan Luhan memajamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan mereka setelah kunjungan kerumah paman dan bibi Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak mendapati Luhan dimanapun. Ia sudah setiap hari menunggu Luhan didepan gerbang sekolahnya seperti biasa, tapi wanita itu tidak juga keluar dari sekolahnya. Teman satu sekolah Luhan tidak ada yang mau serius menjawab jika ia bertanya menyangkut perihal Luhan. Sebenarnya teman macam apa mereka?!

Sehun menyerah dan berakhir dengan ia pulang sendirian. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi ponselnya memanggil nama dengan kontak 'wanita aneh', tapi selalu wanita operator yang menjawab. Pergi ke apartementnya pun percuma, Karena tidak ada yang akan membukakan pintu jika kau kesana. _Jadi sebenarnya dimana Luhan?_ Sehun mendesah frustasi.

Sehun berfikir untuk ke minimarket sejenak untuk membeli minuman pelepas dahaga. Tapi saat baru saja ia membuka pintu minimarketnya kedalam, seseorang dibelakang pintu terdorong.

"Akh!", orang itu jatuh, pun barang belanjaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", Sehun memungut barang yang jatuh ketempat semula, hingga tidak menyadari seseorang menatapnya lekat.

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

"Kau itu sebenarnya darimana saja?", tanya Sehun mencoba menginterogasi, sesampainya mereka di apartement Luhan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana", yang menjawab acuh saja.

"Aku serius Luhan. Kau tidak pernah mengangkat panggilanku. Dan apa selama seminggu kau membolos sekolah?", kini pertanyaan Sehun semakin membuat Luhan pusing.

"Aku hanya.. tidak enak badan saja", Luhan hanya mencoba menjawab. Ya, dengan seadanya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Percuma berdebat panjang lebarpun tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Aku lapar, tapi aku tidak bisa memasak. Kenapa kau tidak buatkan aku makanan saja daripada hanya bertanya terus padaku?", tolong ingatkan Luhan bahwa sebenarnya siapa pemilik rumah disini dan siapa tamunya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa memasak. Tapi dirumah ku banyak. Aku akan mengambilkannya jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?", kini mata Luhan sudah berbinar senang.

Sehun yang hanya menganggguk kemudian keluar untuk pergi kerumahnya, paling-paling hanya sepuluh menit dan Sehun akan kembali sampai disini.

Luhan berjalan kekamarnya. Mumpang Sehun sedang keluar ia meminum beberapa butir obat yang biasa dikomsumsinya. Kata orang, mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati. Luhan hanya tidak ingin kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya terulang lagi. Itu saja, pikirnya. Kemudian Luhan menyadari dari luar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, diuar angin berhembus sangat kencang, dan sejak kapan gerimis mulai berjatuhan. _Ya ampun Sehun! kenapa tidak aku pinjami saja tadi payung atau jas hujan. Bagaimana jika nanti Sehun kehujanan. Tapi tunggu, setelah tahu gerimis, paling-paling ia tidak akan lagi kembali kesini. Huh mana mungkin Sehun mau berepot-repot kehujanan hanya demi mengantarkan makanan kesini._

Sedetik kemundian pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Sehunkah itu? Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri pintu.

Luhan bersumpah pasti ada yang salah dengan matanya. Pasalnya tiba-tiba ia menjadi sulit menegak liurnya saat melihat seseorang yang ada didepannya.

Baju Sehun sudah basah kuyup karena hujan, membuat otot-otot tubuhnya yang atletis itu tercetak jelas dikaus tipisnya. Rambutnya apalagi, sudah lepek dengan air yang bisa masuk angin kalau begini caranya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai payung, bodoh. Kau tidak memilikinya dirumah?", tanya Luhan mencoba sinis, sambil membawakan makanannya kedapur untuk ditaruh kepiring.

"Aku lupa, aku kan bilang sepuluh menit. Jadi aku harus menepati janjiku", alasan.

"kau mau berganti pakaian? Kau bisa memakai baju milik ayahku jika kau mau", kini Luhan membawa makanan tersebut keatas meja.

"Boleh", Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan menuntun Sehun kearah kamarnya. Sesampainya disana ia mengacak lemarinya sebentar dan kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan kaus itu ke Sehun sambil memunggunginya. Sungguh Luhan tidak berani menatap Sehun disaat-saat seperti ini.

Sehun mengambilnya, dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung membuka kausnya yang basah untuk diganti didepan Luhan. Ulangi, didepan Luhan. Salahkan saja Luhan yang malah menengok dan berbalik kearah Sehun yang sedang berganti pakaian. Luhan yang menganga sedetik kemudian, sangat sangat ingin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Tapi entah kenapa pemandangan didepannya terlalu indah. Oh tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk mengatupkan bibirnya karena kalau tidak liurnya sebentar lagi mungkin akan menetes.

Kini Sehun sudah ingin melepas celananya. Ya tuhan, laki-laki itu tidak sungguhan berniat untuk menggati celana didepannya juga kan?!

Luhan yang menyadari pergerakan Sehun yang berhenti, mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini Sehun menatapnya. Dengan ekspresi yang.. entahlah, Luhan tidak bisa menebak.

Pertama, Luhan sulit menelan liurnya saat melihat kaus Sehun yang mencetak tubuhnya dengan jelas dan rambutnya yang basah itu.. terlihat seksi, kau tahu.

Kedua, Luhan tidak bisa bernafas saat tiba-tiba Sehun dengan santainya melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya didepan mata Luhan 'langsung'.

Ketiga, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus mendeskripsiknanya seperti apa. Tapi jantungnya itu sungguh berisik! Itu membuatnya semakin gugup, belum lagi Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Oh bagaimana ini? bagaimana ini?

Luhan gelisah ditempatnya, Sehun sudah semakin mendekat. Jarak diantara mereka sudah semakin menipis.

Dan yang terakhir, Luhan ingin pingsan dibuatnya. Ketika Sehun yang sudah didepannya mengangkat tangannya kearah tengkuknya yang sudah terekspos –karena rambutnya yang sudah terikat tinggi. Mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continue-**

.

.

.

A/N :

Sejujurnya saya masih sangat baru perihal menulis fanfic, jadi ya.. mohon dimaklumi jika ceritanya mengecewakan. *membungkuk*. Juga untuk meramaikan event Hunhan Indonesia. Dan sekedar ikut juga dalam melestarikan ff Hunhan yang –katanya- mulai punah (aku kok sedih ya bacanya) jadi yaa coba-coba berhadiah aja ehehe.

Jadi.. udah pada tau kan Luhan kenapa? Gamau lama-lama, dichapter 3 besok, Luhannya bakalan ketauan kok sama Sehun *bocoran nih*.

Omong-omong aku mau tanya, kepanjangankah chapter ini? atau malah pendek?

Terakhir, makasih yang udah mau repot-repot baca ini, apalagi yang mau tulis comentnya dikolom review. Meskipun pendek juga berharga kok :')


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan gelisah ditempatnya, Sehun sudah semakin mendekat. Jarak diantara mereka sudah semakin menipis.

Dan yang terakhir, Luhan ingin pingsan dibuatnya. Ketika Sehun yang sudah didepannya mengangkat tangannya kearah tengkuknya yang sudah terekspos –karena rambutnya yang sudah terikat tinggi. Mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

.

 **Stop Me!**

Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Sungguh otak Luhan benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk mendorong Sehun jauh-jauh darinya. Tapi tubuhnya membantah, tidak ada patuh-patuhnya sama sekali. Sehun tahu betul bagaimana caranya berciuman dan memperlakukan wanita. Ia menaruh tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Luhan, untuk menarik Luhan agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Luhan menggenggam erat bahu Sehun. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat seperti apa. Tubuhnya entah kenapa semakin panas setiap detiknya. Begitu juga dengan.. birahinya. Rasanya sweeternya yang tipis saja begitu mengganggu ditubuhnya. Padahal diluar sudah jelas-jelas sedang hujan deras, yang tentu saja pasti membuat dingin keadaan sekitar.

Luhan menyerah. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai melumat lembut bibir cherrynya. Melumat dan terus melumat berkali-kali sampai kini sudah menjadi sebuah gigitan-gigitan kecil. Luhan makin mabuk dibuatnya. Tangannya yang sudah bertengger cantik dibahu Sehun kini sekalian saja ia lingkarkan pada leher Sehun. Sehun yang terus saja menggigit-gigit bibir Luhan membuat Luhan akhirnya melenguh dan membuka belah bibirnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali pun Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk mengunjungi goa hangat mulut Luhan. Sesekali menyapa dan bermain dengan benda tidak bertulang didalamnya. Luhan yang memang sejak awal sudah terangsang, merasa tidak sabar, kini ia mulai membalas perlakuan Sehun. Saling melumat, saling menghisap, saling bermain lidah.

Sungguh ini terlalu nikmat, tapi nafas Luhan yang kini sudah benar-benar habis membuatnya terpaksa mendorong dada bidang Sehun. Sehun yang tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja, segera beralih turun pada leher Luhan yang memang sudah terekspos. Memberi kecupan disana sini leher tersebut, sambil sesekali menjilatinya seperti ia menjilati sebuah es krim rasa coklat kesukaannya. Sehun benar-benar tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan barang sedikitpun hanya untuk mengatur nafas karena setelahnya Luhan dibuat melenguh saat lidah basahnya sibuk menyapu leher Luhan.

Luhan sadar akan mulutnya yang terlalu berisik mendesah sedari tadi. Kini ia mencoba menahannya, merapatkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh lagi.

"Akh!", oh lupakan niat menahan desahan. Karena tadi itu Sehun sudah menggigit dan menghisap kencang lehernya. Luhan yakin pasti itu sudah membekas sekarang. Hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat membuat Luhan merinding. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tangan Sehun kini sudah bergerak turun kearah bokongnya, meraba-raba disana dan sesekali meremasnya.

"Emh", lagi-lagi mulutnya mendesah. Lidah hangat Sehun masih sibuk memberi tanda disana-sini untuk leher wanita itu. Tangan Luhan sudah sibuk mengacak asal rambut Sehun serta satu tangannya lagi sibuk membentuk pola acak dipunggung Sehun.

Sehun sudah benar-benar menyusupkan tangannya pada sweeter tipis itu. Luhan dibuat menegang setelahnya begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan. Baru sekali menyentuh Sehun sudah menebak bahwa kulit itu pasti sangatlah putih juga mulus, karena sungguh kulit Luhan itu sangatlah halus.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka tidaklah boleh melakukan ini karena demi apapun, mereka itu masih pelajar! Tapi baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang ingin berhenti. Akal sehat keduanya sudah benar-benar terbang terbawa angin entah kemana.

Kini Sehun sudah membawa langkah mereka menuju ranjang besar Luhan. Mendorong wanita itu terbaring disana. Dan didetik berikutnya Sehun sudah berada diatas Luhan. Ia menatap dalam mata itu. Mereka saling bertatap lama. Kilatan mata mereka benar-benar sarat akan nafsu. Nafas keduanya sudah sama-sama memburu saling bersahutan. Sehun seolah meminta izin atas apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini pada wanita itu. Luhan pun seolah mengiyakan tatapan itu.

Tanpa berfikir lebih lama Sehun pun langsung menyambar kembali bibir merah itu. Berbeda dengan ciuman tadi, kini terkesan lebih menuntut. Sehun melahap habis bibir itu.

"Emh, S-sehun", Luhan beberapa kali mengcengkram bahu tegap Sehun, saat tangan itu sudah meremas payudaranya. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kapan sweeternya terlepas dari tubuhnya bahkan juga dengan bra-nya. Luhan dibuat merona setelahnya saat dengan laparnya Sehun menatap buah dadanya. Sungguh, Luhan itu kurus tapi payudaranya— oh ya ampun, benar-benar besar!

Sehun masih sibuk dengan acaranya 'mari melahap bibir Luhan', tangan kokohnya bergerak menyentuh lembut payudara yang sudah terpampang jelas itu. Merabanya juga meremasnya. Sesekali bermain dengan nipple disana, menarik memilin dan seterusnya.

.

.

"Ah.. ah.. se-hun", bibirnya terus mendesah nikmat saat tubuh diatasnya menghentaknya keras diatas ranjang. Sehun semakin bergerak cepat setiap menitnya. Miliknya benar-benar diremas kuat lubang vagina itu. Sungguh itu membuat Sehun sudah terbang diawang-awang. Luhan tak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama laki-laki itu. Demi apapun milik Sehun itu benar-benar besar.

Luhan berkali-kali menjerit nikmat saat sesuatu didalamnya mengenai telak titik nikmat terdalamnya. Tubuhnya sudah pasrah dikuasai laki-laki diatasnya. Sehun sesekali menurunkan kepalanya, menuju payudara besar Luhan. Dan menghisap nipple tersebut seperti anak bayi besar yang sedang menyusu.

"Se-hun. Pelan-pelan", Luhan berteriak ditengah nafasnya yang terengah dan suaranya yang parau, saat ia merasa bahwa Sehun sudah benar-benar bergerak brutal. Seperti kesetanan, Sehun bahkan mempercepat lagi temponya. Kaki-kaki ranjang Luhan sudah berdecit kencang sedari tadi.

"Sedikit lagi aku— aaahh", Sehun menghela nafas panjang saat cairan cinta itu keluar dari ujung penisnya. Luhan sama menghela nafas. Sehun berhenti. Meski masih berada diatas Luhan. Mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas masing-masing. Sehun tersenyum memandangi wanita dihadapannya. Senyumnya manis sekali. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dikening Luhan. Mengusap keringatnya, kemudian menunduk untuk meraih kening Luhan kemudian dikecup.

Sehun beralih untuk berbaring disamping Luhan, mereka saling berhadapan. Tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh itu untuk dipeluknya. Sebelum mengatakan..

"Aku mencintaimu. Luhan", dan Luhan benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya, karena ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menyatakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Ini genap sebulan mereka resmi berkencan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Luhan. Hubungan mereka bertambah dekat saja setiap harinya, asal tahu saja.

Sehun akan dengan rajin setiap harinya menjemput Luhan saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Padahal rumah Sehun itu lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan Luhan, tapi yaa demi pujaan hati, ia akan rela memutar arah untuk menjemput Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah, mereka tidak akan segan untuk saling bergandengan tangan, atau tangan Sehun yang sekedar merangkul Luhan.

Bahkan setiap minggu Luhan mewajibkan Sehun untuk mampir ke apartementnya atau Luhan yang bermain kerumah Sehun. Mengerjakan tugas harus bersama, olahraga pagi juga harus bersama. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah apalagi. Rasanya mereka tidak akan bisa melewati satu hari pun tanpa yang lainnya. Dasar orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Sebulan berpacaran dengan Luhan membuat Sehun kini lebih tahu lebih dalam tentang Luhan. Kini wanita itu sudah lebih terbuka terhadapnya. Luhan itu manja, ternyata. Ia akan merengek minta ditemani ke toko roti yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari apartement Luhan. Terkadang juga ia akan berpura-pura malas menyisir rambutnya, dan meminta Sehun untuk melakukannya untuk Luhan. Kekanakan sekali.

Walau begitu Sehun tidak pernah merasa terbebani, justru ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

.

.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana dengan soal yang ini?", belajar bersama di rumah Sehun itu adalah ide Sehun. Luhan yang tidak suka belajar itu awalnya menolak, tapi entah dengan apa Sehun merayunya lagi akhirnya Luhan pun menurut saja.

"Kau hanya perlu memfaktorkan saja, kemudian gunakan rumus yang ini", jelasnya sambil melingkarkan rumus yang dimaksud. Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Haah.. aku pusing", pensilnya ia lemparkan pelan begitu saja, dan kepalanya ia rebahkan diatas meja.

"Baiklah baiklah, cukup sampai disini", Sehun menutup buku Luhan, serta merapikan semua peralatan pensilnya, dan kemudian memasukkannya pada ransel milik Luhan. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut panjang itu.

"Kau mau makan?", Luhan menggeleng lemah. Sehun terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu, hanya belajar saja sampai membuatnya seperti itu. Apalagi kalau anak itu sedang mengerjakan ujian, tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan mengitari kamar Sehun. "Sehunnie ayo kita bermain games". Dan detik berikutnya Sehun langsung menyalakan play stationnya. Mereka bermain bersama, dan tentu saja permainan selalu dimenangkan oleh Sehun. Luhan itu curang, sudah curang tapi tetap kalah pula. Ia mencoba mengganggu pergerakan Sehun agar kekasihnya itu kalah. Tapi tetap saja. Akhirnya ide terakhirnya muncul. Ia ternsenyum miring, dan segera beranjak menuju bibir Sehun.

CHU

Kedip kedip. Berhasil! Sehun kalah, dan Luhan menang. Luhan tertawa lepas. Dan Sehun masih berdiam diri. Luhan tahu, cara itu selalu ampuh disaat-saat seperti ini.

Menyadari tidak ada pergerakan dari Sehun, Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah laki-laki itu, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirnya. Sehun gantian menciumnya. Salahkan saja Luhan yang memulai. Asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya, mereka sampai melupakan permainan yang ada didepannya, bahkan tv itu sudah tidak menampilkan gambar apa-apa lagi.

Luhan mendorong pelan bahu Sehun, sungguh nafasnya sudah sesak. Sehun menghentikan sejenak, dan itu benar-benar sejenak karena beberapa detik kemudian bibir itu kembali melumat lembut bibir si wanita. Membuat Luhan beberapa kali mendesah dibuatnya

.

.

.

Semua baik-baik saja, sampai hubungan mereka menginjak bulan ke lima. Perubahan sifat Luhan yang.. entahlah membuat Sehun tidak mengerti. Awalnya Sehun hanya mengira bahwa Luhan hanya sedang mengalami fase pra-menstruasi, karena sungguh kenapa sekarang Luhan menjadi sensitif sekali! Sehun pikir anak itu sedikit menjadi.. tempramental. Terkadang hal kecil saja akan wanita itu bahas sampai akar-akarnya.

Seperti sekarang..

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau bilang akan datang lebih awal, aku sudah terlambat Sehun", Sehun baru saja sampai menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Oh dan lagi Sehun tidak sadar sejak kapan Luhan mulai menaikkan nada suaranya seperti tadi.

"M-maaf sayang. Tadi itu aku harus mengantar—"

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan, sekarang kita harus berangkat", Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera bergegas ke sekolah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Sehunnie~ besok hari jadi kita untuk ke enam bulan. Apakah kita tidak akan berkencan?"

"Kau mau kita berkencan? Um bagaimana dengan menonton film?", tanya Sehun sambil berfikir tempat lain yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Tidak tidak, aku ingin yang lebih jauh", Luhan protes. "Bagaimana dengan kebun binatang?", kini Luhan antusias.

Sehun mengangguk. "Setuju" .

.

.

Wanita itu sudah sampai dihalte. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari bibir merahnya. Ia duduk menunggu seseorang. Menunggu kekasihnya maksudnya. Berkali-kali ia lirik jam tangan ditangan kirinya, tapi kenapa belum datang juga. Senyumnya sudah mulai luntur, tangannya sudah gatal mengetik pesan atau bahkan melakukan panggilan. Baru saja ingin menekan tombol send tapi laki-laki yang ditunggunya sudah berada didepan matanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Sehuunn? Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang sudah kita tentukan. Kau bilang akan datang lebih awal. Bus nya sudah daritadi lewat berkali-kali, kau tahu. Dan bus selanjutnya itu masih lama sekali. Ini semua gara-gara kau", Luhan merengut sebal. Dadanya naik turun karena mengatur nafas akibat sibuk marah-marah. Ya Tuhan Sehun hanya telat sepuluh menit dan Luhan langsung menyiramnya dengan ocehan ini itu. Seingat Sehun jika Luhan yang terlambat pun ia tidak akan pernah membahasnya sampai sebegitunya.

"Tadi itu aku harus mengantar ibuku ke kantornya, Luhannie. Mobilnya rusak. Dan.. aku minta maaf", kini Sehun mendekati Luhan, membawa tangan wanita itu pada genggamannya. Mencoba merayu maksudnya.

Luhan tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hei aku hanya telat sepuluh menit oke, kau bahkan pernah terlambat lebih lama dari ini. kenapa harus membahasnya?"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tidak tidak. Bukan begitu maksud—"

"Ya. Salahkan saja aku yang datang terlalu awal dan akhirnya menunggumu lama"

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi, sebaiknya kita bersiap karena bus sebentar lagi akan tiba"

Dalam perjalanan itu mereka hanya sibuk berdiam diri.

Dua jam sudah dan mereka sampai. Luhan sepertinya sudah benar-benar kehilangan moodnya sejak kejadian tadi. Dan Sehun yang sudah menebak bahwa pasti akan seperti ini jadinya hanya bisa berusaha membujuk saja. Ia menunjuk sebuah badut, hello kitty kesukaan Luhan.

"Luhannie, ayo kita berfoto dengan badut itu. Lihat dia menari-nari dan lucu sekali haha", Luhan hanya diam saja.

"Sudah ayo, jangan cemberut begitu. Kita kan sedang berkencan", kemudian laki-laki itu menarik tangan Luhan dan mulai berfoto dengan badut. Sudah banyak sebenarnya foto yang diambil, tapi Luhan menolak untuk berhenti. Katanya ia masih ingin berfoto hanya berdua saja dengan badut hello kitty itu.

Kemudian mereka memutuskan mengunjungi burung. Memberi makan burung-burung tersebut dari luar sangkarnya, kemudian juga memberinya minum. Tentu saja makanan dan minuman yang memang khusus untuk burung tersebut. Itu adalah ide Luhan. Ia lagi-lagi merengek pada Sehun untuk memintakannya pada petugas. Oh sekarang mood wanita itu sudah kembali membaik ternyata. Berterima kasihlah pada badut hello kitty tadi yang sangat berpengaruh pada suasana hatinya.

Mereka kini menuju tempat ular, sambil memegang bubble tea. Namun dalam perjalanan, dua orang anak kecil berlarian saling mengejar. Salah satunya memegang es krim. Tanpa disangka anak itu tersandung oleh batu didepannya dan menabrak Luhan. Jelas saja es krim itu ikut menabraknya dan alhasil membuat baju Luhan kotor.

"Yak! Kalian! Dimana sebenarnya orang tuamu?! Kenapa berkeliaran ditempat umum seperti ini huh?! Lihat bajuku sekarang kotor. Lihat ini. Lihat!", Luhan begitu meluap-luap. Ia berteriak tanpa mempedulikan tatapan iba dari orang-orang yang lewat. Anak kecil itu bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, yang artinya sebentar lagi akan menangis. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli, ia memajukan langkahnya mendekati anak itu, sebelum tangannya benar-benar mendarat pada telinga anak itu, Sehun sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan, dia hanya anak kecil. Mereka tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi. Kita bisa membersihkan bajumu ditoilet oke. Atau kalau kau mau aku akan membelikannya yang baru bagaimana?", kini Sehun mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Hei jangan menangis. Tadi Luhan eonni tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Omong-omong dimana ibumu? Apa kau tersesat? Mau oppa antar?", anak kecil itu menggeleng, lalu menunjuk arah kanannya, Sehun mengikuti arahnya. Terlihat ibu-ibu yang sedang mengantri membeli makanan. Ah mungkin itu ibunya.

"Eonni maafkan aku, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sengaja", anak itu menundukkan badannya berkali-kali. Suaranya begitu lemah dan sangat bergetar. Namun Luhan masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Luhan, dia sudah meminta maaf", tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi wanita itu malah berbalik dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun juga anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang seperti itu", Sehun berbisik, kemudian terkekeh. "Kembalilah ketempat ibumu, jangan berlarian terlalu jauh oke"

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari toko baju. Mereka membeli baju couple yang sudah pasti itu merupakan ide Luhan. Sehun menurut saja, karena well dia itu tidak mau membesarkan masalah, jadi kalau itu bisa membuat Luhan senang, kenapa tidak. Dan sekarang lihat, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Yang satu cantik dan yang satu tampan. Setiap mata yang memandang pasti akan iri melihat mereka berdua.

"Sehunnie, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat"

Luhan duduk, dan Sehun memesan makanan. Kekasih yang baik. Sambil menunggu Sehun, wanita itu membuka ponsel. Mengecek beberapa notifikasi yang masuk. Namun saat ia ingin membalas pesan, ponselnya terkena hang. Ia mulai menekan asal tombol didepannya.

"Haish!"

"Ada apa lagi?", Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya bertanya heran. Luhan tidak menjawab tapi bibirnya semakin maju saja kedepan.

"Kenapa tetap tidak bisa!", Luhan masih berbicara sendiri, mengabaikan Sehun yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Bersabarlah. Kau ini marah-marah saja",

Luhan mencoba mematikan kembali, namun tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Akhirnya dengan tidak sabar ia mencabut baterai, dan memasangnya kembali.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk pergi ke tempat lumba-lumba. Katanya ia sangat ingin berfoto dengan binatang itu. Untung saja pengunjungnya tidak terlalu ramai.

"Sehunnie, ambilkan aku sebuah foto", kemudian ia berpose bersama lumba-lumba dengan Sehun sebagai photografernya. Sebenarnya tidak boleh ada acara foto memfoto, tapi kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa Sehun akan menuruti semua kemauan Luhan jika anak itu sudah merengek kepadanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa tadi mengasikkan?"

"Ya, petugasnya baik sekali. Aku diperbolehkan mengambil foto dan memberinya makan. Oh kau lihat kan tadi, lumba-lumba itu menggemaskan sekali", Luhan sangat antusias menceritakannya.

"Kupikir kau lebih menggemaskan dari apapun", oh tutupi wajah Luhan sekarang, karena kini pipi itu sudah merona hebat.

Luhan masih sibuk bercerita sampai tiba-tiba sebuah kursi roda membentur kaki kanannya. Dan membuat tubuhnya limbung serta terjatuh.

"Akh!", Luhan menjerit kesakitan. Ia melihat siapa yang sudah berani menabraknya –lagi-. Seoarang kakek yang sudah tua renta, sepertinya tengah kesulitan mendorong kursi roda tersebut. Oh ya Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar pusing dibuatnya, kenapa bisa-bisanya ditempat seperti ini ada kakek-kakek tua cacat seperti ini! maki Luhan dalam hati.

"Oh permisi kakek, bisakah kakek gunakan mata kakek itu untuk melihat jalan?! Bukankah kakek sudah memakai kacamata tebal, apa masih tidak terlihat?! Kau menabrakku dan membuatku terjatuh, kakiku bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah. Lihat ini!", Oh sudah habis kesabaran Luhan, tadi ia ditabrak anak kecil dan sekarang kakek tua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan orang tua seperti kakek ditempat seperti ini, huh! Dimana keluarga kakek! Lebih baik orang tua seperti kakek itu hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah! Tidak perlu berkeliaran ditempat seperti ini!", nafas Luhan bahkan hampir habis karena tidak henti-hentinya ia memarahi kakek itu.

"Tenanglah Luhan", Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

Luhan mengabaikan, emosinya sungguh masih meluap-luap. Dengan tega, ia mendorong kursi roda kakek itu hingga kursi roda itu berjalan kencang kebelakang dan hampir menabrak sebuah batu. Kalau saja Sehun tidak berlari untuk menghentikan, mungkin kursi roda yang membawa kakek itu sudah oleng dan jatuh ke tanah.

Luhan acuh, berdiri seenak jidatnya tanpa mau membantu bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sehun masih sibuk membantu kakek itu, kakek itu akhirnya Sehun antar pergi ketempat anaknya berada yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari sana.

Sehun kembali ke tempat Luhan. langkahnya sangat tergesa. Luhan masih berada ditempat yang sama.

"LUHAN!", Luhan tersentak kaget begitu mendengar Sehun berteriak padanya. Raut mukanya sangat serius sekali. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hah?! Tidak kah kau tega melihat kakek tua tadi sedang kesulitan?! Dia hanya menabrakmu, dan lukamu itu bisa sembuh hanya dengan diobati! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berteriak dan mendorongnya seperti tadi!", kini Sehun yang berteriak.

"Dan apa kau tahu alasan untuk apa dia disini? Dia itu sedang mencari cucunya! Kau pikir jika cucumu hilang kau bisa hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun?!", kini Sehun sudah tidak menahan sedikitpun emosinya. Mengeluarkannya begitu saja apa yang ada di kepala dan hatinya, ia pikir Luhan harus diberitahu agar wanita itu mengerti.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di kebun binatang waktu itu. Sehun ternyata benar-benar marah. Ia sebenarnya hanya bermaksud membuat Luhan pelajaran. Luhan berkali-kali mengiriminya pesan atau melakukan panggilan, namun selalu saja Sehun abaikan. Sehun juga tidak lagi menjemput Luhan. Tapi disaat seperti ini Luhan tidak menampakkan wajahnya pada Sehun, dengan pergi kerumah Sehun misalnya.

Namun tiba-tiba setelah seminggu itu, Sehun tidak lagi mendapati apapun dari kekasihnya itu. Pesan atau panggilan tidak lagi ia dapati seperti minggu lalu. Sehun mulai khawatir, takut saja kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

3 hari sudah Sehun masih menunggu pesan dan panggilan Luhan, tapi masih juga tidak ada. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin dirinya sudah bersikap keterlaluan dan berlebihan pada Luhan.

Esok harinya Sehun memulai kembali aktifitasnya seperti biasa, mengantar dan menjemput Luhan. Namun saat disekolahnya, Sehun tidak mendapati wanita itu. Ia sudah menghubungi nomornya dan lagi-lagi tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia segera berlari ke apartement Luhan dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Ini sama seperti saat Luhan menghilang di waktu itu. Sehun mulai panik. Ia mencoba mencari-cari ditoko-toko terdekat. Mungkin saja ia akan bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja seperti saat itu.

Sehun tidak tahu ini sudah hari keberapa dan ia belum juga mendapati Luhan. Dengan nekat ia menunggu Luhan didepan apartement wanita itu. Sehun tidak akan meninggalkan pintu itu barang sedetikpun. Perutnya yang kosong ia abaikan, tubuhnya yang kedinginan juga ia abaikan. Hingga laki-laki itu tertidur pulas.

Tengah malam, dan Sehun terbangun. Ya Tuhan ini dingin sekali, laki-laki itu mengeluh dalam hati. Saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ringisan yang samar-samar terdengar dari dalam apartement Luhan. Ia mencoba membunyikan bel kembali, menggedor-gedor pintu itu, dan meneriaki nama Luhan.

Suara itu semakin terdengar, Sehun yakin yang didalam itu pasti Luhan. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu itu. Dirasa tenaganya tidak cukup kuat ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pot bunga besar dan digunakannya untuk mendobrak pintu Luhan. Dan berhasil!

Sehun segera berlari masuk menuju kamar Luhan. Sedetik kemudian, ia dibuat tercengang oleh pemandangan dihadapannya.

Keadaan Luhan benar-benar kacau. Tubuh itu benar-benar bergetar hebat seperti orang yang terkena tremor yang sudah parah. Matanya sudah sangat memerah. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah suntikan –suntikkannya saja sampai bergoyang karena tubuh Luhan yang bergetar- dan siap menusuk jarum itu pada kulit tangannya yang lain. Luhan tersentak saat Sehun masuk secara tiba-tiba membanting pintu kamarnya kasar, namun seakan buta, wanita itu melanjutkan kegitannya tadi. Ia benar-benar sudah menaruh suntikkan tersebut diatas kulit mulusnya -yang jika diperhatikan lagi tidak semulus dahulu-.

"LUHAN BERHENTI!", Sehun berlari dan merebut paksa benda itu dari tanngannya. Luhan tidak meronta dengan itu, karena setelahnya ia langsung mengambil botol kecil yang sudah bertengger manis sedari tadi disebelahnya. Badannya yang bergetar hebat membuatnya membuka botol itu dengan berkali-kali gagal, setelahberhasil, ia menuangkan asal butir-butir pil itu ke atas tangannya tanpa menghitung jumlahnya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk ia telan obat itu, namun Sehun lagi-lagi mendorong tangannya, membuat pi-pil itu jatuh berceceran dimana-mana.

Luhan lagi-lagi tidak meronta ataupun berteriak, dan pemandangan didepannya kini lebih membuat Sehun tercengang. Karena, begitu Sehun mendorong tangan Luhan dan membuat jatuh pil-pil itu, sedetik kemudian Luhan langsung bergerak memungut kembali pil-pil yang sudah berceceran tadi. Sampai terkumpul semua dan kini wanita itu mencoba kembali memakannya.

Sungguh Sehun ingin berlari dan mencegahnya lagi, tapi kaki nya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Hatinya benar-benar merasa terkejut atas kenyataan yang selama ini baru ia ketahui. Sehun tidak tahu air menetes darimana, karena pipinya sekarang sudah basah. Ia menelan ludah susah payah, lalu berbisik pelan..

"Luhan.. jadi kau selama ini"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N :

Saya tau ini udah mepet banget sama tanggal closenya, dan sebenernya saya pesimis banget bisa selesain ini tepat waktu hiks.

Ga bosen-bosen saya ucapin makasih untuk Hunhan Indoneia yang udah adain event wow ini. Makasih juga yang udah mau repot-repot baca kelanjutan cerita ini, apalagi yang sampai tulis comentnya di kolom review


	4. Chapter 4

"Luhan.. jadi kau selama ini"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir wanita itu. Ia sibuk menelan pil yang ada ditangannya. Air mata Sehun sudah gugur berjatuhan sedari tadi. Ia merasa gagal, gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Luhan. Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi Luhan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui semua ini. Tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada wanitanya.

Ia memandang pilu seseorang dihadapannya, tangannya memegang suntikkan yang tadi berhasil ia rampas dari Luhan. Segera ia patahkan suntikkan itu, lalu ia injak dengan kakinya sendiri. Kini kakinya perlahan ia langkahkan ke depan menuju wanita itu. Berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh Luhan dengan menghadap ke arahnya. Luhan masih sibuk memunguti beberapa butir pil di depannya, karena tadi itu saat ia mencoba menelannya, beberapa nya lagi ada yang berjatuhan. Sehun diam-diam memperhatikan beberapa pilnya. Sehun tahu diantaranya, beberapa morfin, heroin, serta ganja. Entahlah untuk jenis yang lain Sehun tidak begitu yakin.

"Sudah Luhaaaan", tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mencegah Luhan. Suaranya begitu lirih. Air mata itu masih setia berada dipipi Sehun.

Luhan tetap diam, mengabaikan perkataan Sehun. Saat tangannya kembali terangkat untuk meminumnya lagi, Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Aku bilang sudah Luhan. Sudah!", teriaknya sambil menangis. Tubuhnya masih mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. Luhan mulai meronta. Memaksa Sehun melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!", Luhan seperti kesetanan, badannya bergerak begitu brutal meminta dilepaskan. Alih-alih melepaskan, Sehun justru makin mempererat dekapannya. Tapi entah kekuatan darimana Luhan berhasil mendorongnya kuat. Mereka berdua terlepas. Sebelum terlambat, Sehun segera mengambil paksa sisa pil yang masih Luhan genggam, lalu dengan cepat ia lemparkan dijendela yang langsung jatuh kedalam selokan.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUANGNYA?", kini teriaknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sehun kembali pada posisi Luhan, dan kembali mendekapnya erat seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan itu sayang", ucapnya lembut. Sehun lebih mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan. Luhan makin meronta, makin berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Wanita itu sudah ikut menangis, sama seperti Sehun.

"KEMBALIKAN SEHUN! KEMBALIKAN OBATNYA! LEPASKAN AKU!", Sehun diam, tak menanggapi sedikitpun. Biarlah. Biarkan seperti itu. Sampai Luhan lelah, sampai Luhan mengantuk, dan sampai wanita itu tertidur, di pelukannya.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi dan Luhan baru membuka matanya. Sehun yang sejak tadi malam menemani kekasihnya itu juga ikut membuka matanya. Wajar saja, mereka kan baru tertidur saat tengah malam, bahkan sudah lewat.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?", Sehun masih memperhatikan wanita itu. Segera berlari kearah dapur dan mengambilkan air untuk Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bagian mana yang sakit?", sambil memberikan air minum yang tadi sudah diambilnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit.. pusing", ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya. "Sehun".

"Ya?", sedetik kemudian wanita itu pun langsung memeluk Sehun. Pelukannya terasa begitu erat. Sehun bisa merasakan bahu itu bahkaan sudah bergetar.

"Maafkan aku", itu Luhan. Suaranya sudah serak karena ia sudah menangis. "Maafkan aku", ia mengulanginya lagi.

Sehun segera mengusap sayang punggung lemah itu, serta rambut halus yang kini sudah sedikit kusut. " Hei jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa". Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Luhan masih menangis dipelukan Sehun, serta Sehun masih mengusap lembut punggung itu.

"Tapi kau harus berhenti Luhan. Berhenti mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang itu", kemudian tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Luhan. Isak tangisnya bahkan sudah tak lagi terdengar. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya. Mata kelam mereka bertemu, saling bertatap dengan mata Luhan yang masih saja mengalir deras.

Sedetik kemudian wanita itu mengangguk cepat, ia segera beranjak dari ranjang. Kemudian kembali dengan membawa beberapa obat lainnya. Oh ya ampun, Sehun kira semua obat-obat itu sudah ia buang semalam, tapi ternyata—

"Ini. Lebih baik kau saja yang membawanya", Luhan mulai terisak kembali, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sehun, dengar. Kau harus membantuku! Jika nanti aku meminta, memohon bahkan mengemis padamu, jangan pernah memberikan kembali ini padaku", tangisnya kini semakin pecah.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu Luhan, kau harus makan", wanita itu menggeleng. Pandangan matanya kosong, meskipun tv di depannya menyala.

"Sedikit saja. Ya?", Sehun masih belum menyerah, ia tetap mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mulut Luhan. Tapi wanita itu sama keras kepalanya dengan kekasihnya, ia masih tetap menolak suapan Sehun.

"Perutmu belum terisi dari pagi tadi sayang, apa kau mau kita makan diluar?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau Sehun. Tidakkah kau dengar?!", Sehun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, makanan yang lain sudah ada di dalam kulkas. Jika kau lapar ambil saja disana. Aku harus pulang sebentar. Nanti malam aku akan bermalam disini", Sehun merapikan baju yang sejak kemarin belum sempat ia ganti. Memakai jaket, serta mengambil ranselnya. Ia menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir kekasihnya, kemudian ia bergegas menuju pintu.

.

.

Setelah perginya Sehun, Luhan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan. Kepalanya merasa sakit, tanganya sudah mulai bergetar, perutnya kram, bahkan hingga ia mual dan muntah. Keadaannya sungguh tidak baik-baik saja. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuka lemarinya, tapi tidak menemukan obat yang dicarinya. Lalu ia berpindah ke ransel sekolahnya, ke laci meja belajar, tapi tetap tidak ada. 'Tentu saja bodoh'.

Luhan mulai panik, keringat dingin sudah meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan kelantai samping ranjangnya. Tangannya terangkat sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia sudah merintih kesakitan, tangannya yang bergetarpun rasanya tak sanggup ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa menangis memegangi kepalanya, sampai waktunya Sehun tiba memasuki apartementnya –setelah Sehun tahu password apartementnya dari Luhan kemarin-.

Sehun refleks menjatuhkan bingkisan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Astaga Luhan. Kau kenapa?", Sehun baru saja akan menggendong Luhan untuk dibawanya ke kasur, tapi Luhan menolak. Wanita itu masih menangis meraung-raung.

"Sehun, bolehkah aku meminta kembali obat kemarin? Kumohon Sehun, satu saja", terisak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku membutuhkannya Sehun. Tidak tidak, tapi tubuhku yang membutuhkannya. Satu saja", tangannya sudah berlutut memegang kaki Sehun.

Laki-laki itu tak bergeming. Ia hanya mematung, berdiri ditempat. Kemudian ia memundurkan langkah. "Maaf, aku.. tidak membawanya"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sekarang dirumahmu", jawab Luhan tetap memaksa.

"Tapi aku lupa menaruhnya dimana"

"Kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sam—"

"Tidak bisa Luhan. Kau tidak boleh meminum obat itu lagi", Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ini bahkan sudah malam dan kau masih belum makan? Kau bisa sakit kalau kau tidak makan sayang. Aku membawakanmu makanan, sebaiknya ayo kita makan bersama"

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sedikit haus. Setelah dari dapur, ia menengok kamar Luhan, hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya saja. Namun betapa terkejutnya Sehun, setelah pintu dibuka ia tidak mendapati siapapun didalam kamar Luhan. Ia sudah menyalakan lampu dan Luhan tetap tidak ada. Ini bahkan sudah pukul dua. Jadi kemana perginya Luhan?

Baru saja Sehun berbalik untuk mencari Luhan, namun sebuah suara ponsel menahannya. Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Itu ternyata sebuah pesan dari mama Luhan. Setelah membacanya Sehun segera bergegas keluar mencari Luhan.

'Luhannie sayang, apa uang yang mama berikan sudah masuk? Sebenarnya untuk apa, bukankah minggu lalu sudah mama kirimkan? Jangan lupa ditabung ya, mama akan pulang bulan depan, jika urusan mama sudah selesai, I love you babe'

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi laki-laki itu segera berlari keluar.

.

.

Kemungkinan yang ada di kepala Sehun adalah bahwa wanitanya sedang mencari mesin penarik uang. Tapi tunggu, adakah yang masih buka dipukul dua pagi. Lalu kemana Luhan pergi?

Sehun tetap berlari, mencari di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan yang memang buka saat malam hari. Tapi disetiap kedai yang ia kunjungi, Luhan tetap tidak ia temukan. Semua toko makanan ataupun roti sudah tutup, lagipula kalau Luhan lapar bukankah persediaan makanan dikulkas masih cukup banyak, jadi tidak mungkin Luhan ketempat-tempat makanan.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun berhenti pada jalan saat ia melihat Luhan dahulu sedang bertemu dengan kedua teman lamanya. Matanya memicing sejenak, lampu jalan yang mati membuat cahaya jalanan menjadi temaram, Sehun yakin benar ada beberapa orang yang berada disana. Mungkinkah itu.. oh tidak tidak, tidak mungkin Luhan disana. Daripada ketahuan mengintip lebih baik Sehun segera pergi dari sana. Kakinya sudah berbalik arah, saat tiba-tiba—

"Terima kasih.. Luhan",

Benar. Itu Luhan.

Mereka sudah selesai, wanita yang Sehun curigai Luhan sudah berjalan kearahnya. Membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan. Sedangkan kedua temannya berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun. Laki-laki itu sengaja mengikuti saja dari belakang, Sehun pikir ia harus tau apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Luhan.

Wanita itu terlihat sedang membawa sebuah bingkisan. Mungkinkah itu makanan? Tapi sepertinya bukan. Sehun bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Jalannya terlihat terseok-seok dan begitu pelan, seperti tidak ada tenaga. Sesekali wanita itu juga terlihat memegangi kepala atau perutnya.

Sehun mulai berfikir, haruskah ia berikan kembali obat itu? Satu mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh besar. Tapi akal sehatnya datang begitu cepat. Tidak boleh! Apapun yang terjadi tidak boleh Luhan meminum obat terlarang itu kembali.

.

.

Lampu diseluruh ruangan yang dimatikan membuat Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak berada disana, karena biasanya laki-laki itu akan tidur disofa jika sedang bermalam disana.

Ia bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja Sehun masih mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu hanya menunggu diluar pintu kamar Luhan saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, untung saja Luhan memberikan celah untuk pintunya, jadi Sehun bisa mengintip dari sana.

Awalnya Sehun benar-benar mengira bahwa bingkisan itu hanya berisi sebuah makanan, namun siapa sangka. Saat Luhan mengeluarkan isi dari bingkisan tersebut, Sehun tidak lagi asing dengan barang itu. Dari bentuk botol kecilnya pun sama persis dengan obat yang Sehun simpan dirumahnya –dahulu, karena sebenarnya obat tersebut sudah ia buang-.

Tidak mungkin. Jadi waktu itu saat Luhan bertemu dengan orang itu ternyata mereka sedang melakukan transaksi obat terlarang. Dan sekarang..

Dengan segera, Sehun segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Luhan?"

Wanita itu terkejut. Dengan tergesa ia kembali memasukkan obat-obat itu kembali ke bingkisan awal. Tapi percuma, Sehun sudah melihat semuanya.

"Aku tau itu apa, jadi lebih baik kau berikan padaku bagaimana"

Luhan masih tak berucap. Ia menaruh bingkisan itu dibelakang tubuhnya, seperti ingin menyembunyikan.

"I-ini bukan apa-apa", kemudian Luhan melanjutkan. "Memangnya kau fikir ini apa?", suaranya terdengar sekali takut-takut.

"Berikan padaku Luhan, sekarang", tangannya sudah terjulur untuk meminta. Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan. ia menggeleng tetap mempertahankan bingkisan itu.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan pun, Sehun kini sudah mendekati wanita itu. Mengambil paksa bingkisan itu dari tangan Luhan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, bingkisan itu benar-benar terulur kekanan atau kekiri berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya Sehun yang memang memiliki tenaga lebih dari Luhan, dan bingkisan itu kini sudah benar-benar berada ditangan Sehun.

Laki-laki itu segera beranjak ke luar. Untuk menyembunyikan atau bahkan membuang kembali obat-obat itu. Baru satu langkah ia berbalik, Luhan ikut berlari untuk mengejar. Tapi—

"Akh!", tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai. Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Luhan sibuk meremas-remas kepalanya, sambil meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Oh tidak, jangan lagi ya Tuhan.

"S-sehun, ku mohon. Satu saja. Bukankah aku membelinya sendiri? Aku tidak memintanya dari obat yang kau simpan. Aku membelinya sendiri Sehun. jadi tolong kembalikan", suaranya lirih sekali, begitu memohon.

"Maaf Luhan, tidak bisa", suaranya sama lirihnya. Tidak tega sebenarnya, tapi memang harus begini. Tanpa berlama-lama Sehun segera keluar kamar. Ia menaruh bingkisan itu di dalam ranselnya sebelum Luhan melihatnya.

"Sehun kembalikan! Aku tidak peduli waktu itu aku berkata apa, tapi sekarang kembalikan itu padaku!", suara bentakan terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Jalannya sempoyongan sambil tangannya setia memegangi kepalanya.

Bahkan Luhan sudah mulai bertindak brutal. Ia mencari-cari diseluruh ruangan, sampai Luhan merogoh-rogoh kantung baju, jaket, atau celana Sehun. Ia masih menarik-narik kerah baju Sehun sambil berteriak.

"Lupakan apapun yang ku katakan saat itu! Dan sekarang KEMBALIKAN!"

"Aku bilang kembalikan brengsek!", ia memukul-mukul perut, dada serta bahu Sehun sambil menangis.

Tubuh wanita itu akhirnya runtuh kebawah. Ia memeluk lutut Sehun, sambil terus meminta. Sehun hanya menatap sedih, tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Yang ia ingat hubungannya dahulu bersama Luhan tidak seperti ini. Luhan memang suka berteriak sejak dulu mereka bertemu, tapi sungguh itu jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus melihat Luhan berteriak karena memohon-mohon seperti ini.

Sehun ikut berjongkok menatap Luhan. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, pandangan mata mereka sama berkaca-kaca.

"Kembalikan..", bisik wanita itu. Sehun menggeleng dan Luhan terlihat bersiap menangis kembali. Detik selanjutnya Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir bergetar itu.

Mencium dan terus mencium sampai Luhan segera melupakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun fikir itu akan bekerja. Awalnya Luhan menolak, ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun meminta berhenti. Namun saat lidah itu menyapu lembut bibirnya, tangannya berhenti. Ia mulai memejamkan mata. Air mata menetes di setiap kegiatan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, Entah sejak kapan mata nya juga ikut berair. Tangannya sudah mengenggam tangan Luhan yang tadi berada didadanya. Ciuman itu begitu hangat, begitu lembut, juga begitu basah karena air mata dari keduanya ikut menemani.

Sakit saat putus obat itu rasanya lebih sakit dari orang yang sedang sakit biasa, Sehun berharap cara ini setidaknya dapat meringankan Luhan.

.

.

"Pagi Sehunnie", yang disapa masih saja sibuk berada di alam mimpinya. Tentu saja, itu kan karena dirinya juga. Kalau saja semalam Luhan sedang tidak mengalami insomnia, pasti Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menemaninya sampai tertidur lelap, bahkan Luhan juga meminta untuk dibacakan dongeng.

Ia pergi kedapur, mencoba memasak untuk kekasihnya, yaah sekali-sekali. Setelah selesai, Sehun belum juga terbangun. Bahkan setelah selesai membersihkan diri pun laki-laki itu masih juga belum terbangun.

"Sehunnie.. bangun", Luhan berkali-kali mengguncang bahu Sehun. Mengguncang lagi, dan lagi. Sampai laki-laki itu akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Oh Luhannie, kau sudah bangun terlebih dahulu rupanya". "Um sarapan pagi untukku mana", tanyanya manja.

"Sudah aku siapkan diatas meja Sehunnie"

"Bukan itu, tapi ini", kemudian lagi-lagi ia memajukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir cherry Luhan.

.

.

"Orang tua mu pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi ku fikir mereka akan pulang larut. Ada apa?"

"A-ah tidak apa-apa"

Mereka sedang berada dikamar Sehun. Luhan yang meminta, ia bosan dirumah katanya. Menonton film bersama, bermain games, berselca ria, dan kegiatan lain mereka lakukan berdua. Sampai pada akhirnya suatu pertanyaan yang sudah lama Sehun pikirkan muncul kembali.

"Luhannie"

"Hm"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya"

"Tanyakan saja"

"Sebenarnya.. sudah berapa lama, kau memakai obat terlarang itu?"

Luhan tercegang, matanya bahkan tidak berkedip menatap manik Sehun.

Sehun melanjutkan, "Lalu.. apa penyebabnya kau menjadi seperi itu?"

Luhan masih terdiam, pergerakannya benar-benar berhenti. Sekarangkah waktu untuknya bercerita..

"A-aku.."

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continue-**


End file.
